Una Inocente en el Harén
by MCRG
Summary: Imperio Otomano, 1565 El Príncipe Edward sabe que sus días están contados. Su muerte podría ser en cualquier momento, pero incluso él no puede evitar distraerse por la visión de una Princesa beduina que le hace una audaz oferta por su libertad...
1. Resumen

**Hola chicas estoy acá con una nueva propuesta… una nueva historia; lamento mucho por las chicas que leían "Mi Claro de Luna Personal" no la pude seguir publicando debido a que la autora es una amiga y yo solo me encargaba de publicar los caps en mi cuenta y ella no la pudo seguir debido a compromisos y falta de tiempo; pero esta nueva historia que me gustaría publicar si va estar a mi cargo, no es de mi autoría, es una adaptación de un libro que estoy leyendo actualmente que me encanta y me pareció divertido adaptarlo a los personajes de Twilight, solo espero su autorización como mis lectoras fieles que son, y mientras les dejo el resumen a ver que tal les parece y si la aceptan estaré publicando el primer capitulo a mas tardar el lunes por la tarde depende de ustedes, al final de la historia les estaré diciendo el nombre del libro y el autor….. Esta demás decir que no lo hago con fines lucrativos y que los personajes son propiedad de la gran y maravillosa Sra Meyer… sin mas preámbulos aca les dejo el resumen…. Besos…..**

**Una Inocente en el Harem.**

**Resumen:**

Imperio Otomano, 1565  
El Príncipe Edward sabe que sus días están contados. Su muerte podría ser en cualquier momento, pero incluso él no puede evitar distraerse por la visión de una Princesa beduina que le hace una audaz oferta por su libertad en el mercado de esclavas. Incluso en cautiverio, su valentía y pureza lo atraen hacia ella, tanto como su belleza. Incapaz de resistirse a la tentación, envía a la dama al harén del palacio… para serle presentada por la noche…


	2. Vendida

**Hola chicas acá estoy y lo prometido es deuda, aunque un poco triste pues pensé que tendría un poco más de alcance pero bueno esperemos que se incorporen más lectoras a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia, el fic en si no es muy largo creo que no llevara mas de 10 capítulos algunos son un poco largos como el de hoy, les reitero que esto es solo una adaptación, no es de mi autoría y lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro solo el placer de llevarles una historia que espero les guste mucho, los personajes obviamente de la fabulosa S. Meyer…. Acá les dejo el 1er cap que espero lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al adaptarlo… espero sus reviews un beso…**

**Una Inocente En El Harén**

**Capítulo Uno: Vendida **

_Imperio Otomano, 1565_

El pulso de Isabella Nur Hamidah retumbaba dentro de su pecho mientras estaba de pie junto a las otras mujeres en el mercado de esclavos. Una gota de sudor, debido al sol, se deslizó bajo la túnica que cubría su cuerpo. El miedo la paralizaba, pero ella mantenía su postura erguida. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a las otras mujeres y esperar su turno en la subasta. El aire era una sofocante mezcla de tabaco, especias y café, olores extraños que la hicieron ser muy consciente que no pertenecía a aquél lugar. Cuando la siguiente muchacha fue desnudada e inspeccionada, los desconocidos tocaron los pechos y el trasero de la esclava, comprobando la firmeza de su piel. La examinaron como a una yegua premiada, apta para la cría. Un duro nudo se formó en la garganta de Bella ¿Éste iba a ser su destino? ¿Ser acariciada y pellizcada por extraños, humillada ante todos?

Su visión osciló y respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse, trató de imaginar a su padre y hermanos... las negras tiendas de campaña de la familia en el campamento de beduinos, la voz cantarina de su madre cuando contaba historias que habían pasado de generación en generación. Nunca más los vería. Se habían ido, muerto en combate cuando una tribu vecina había atacado. Bella había tratado de huir, sólo para ser capturada por el enemigo y ahora aquí estaba, su belleza y su virginidad le habían dado un gran valor, razón por la cual su captor la había mantenido intacta. Con un ligero empujón, se vio obligada a dar un paso sobre la plataforma de madera, cuando sintió el látigo ligeramente sobre su hombro.

—Haz exactamente lo que te diga— ordenó el mercader de esclavos —Si eres afortunada, podrás ser incluida en el harén de un hombre para convertirte en su concubina, si te resistes, sentirás de nuevo el látigo contra tu sensible piel—

Manos callosas arrancaron la túnica que llevaba, exponiéndola a la multitud. Bella miró fijamente hacia delante, con los dientes apretados, unas cuerdas tenían atadas sus muñecas y la multitud de hombres miraba desde abajo, ella se negó a encogerse delante de ellos, a ser derrotada. A pesar de la vergüenza, sobreviviría. El frío miedo se transformó en un objetivo: antes de ser entregada a un amo, encontraría una oportunidad para escapar.

Su mirada se concentró en las yeguas árabes que estaban atadas cerca, estiraban sus cuellos masticando, sus pezuñas pateando el suelo, estos animales no estaban hechos para multitudes, ni tampoco les gustaban. Si ella pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, podría ser capaz de robar uno de los caballos, y escapar, tenía que haber una manera de salir del mercado, si tan sólo la pudiera encontrar...

Un hombre, vestido con un traje negro y un turbante blanco en la cabeza se adelantó, bloqueando las yeguas. Su riqueza era evidente, desde el semental que montaba hasta los rubíes colocados en las bridas del caballo. Detrás de él vio una docena de guardias y se preguntó quién sería. ¿Un _noble _o un Señor, tal vez? Se preguntó qué le habría hecho detenerse, pues los nobles rara vez se aventuraban en el mercado.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada sin vergüenza, sin molestarse en fingir timidez delante de él, a pesar de estar desnuda por completo, se negó a renunciar a su orgullo, por la gracia de _Alá, _tenía la intención de librarse de esta pesadilla o moriría en el intento.

Hizo caso omiso de las manos extendidas de los hombres hacia ella y sus miradas lujuriosas, en cambio, ella se mantuvo centrada en los caballos, determinando qué yegua obedecería sus órdenes. No sería fácil, la mayoría de los caballos árabes eran leales a sus amos, criaturas inteligentes que se resistirían a ser tomadas. Tenía que encontrar a la correcta.

Así como los hombres continuaron la puja, el noble se acercó más, con la mirada fija en ella. Bella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida al ver unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas a la sombra de un turbante, su cara estaba oscurecida por el sol, su mandíbula poseía un ángulo masculino y firme, sus facciones formaban un conjunto exótico, como si fuera un hombre cuya madre tuviera una gran belleza, tal vez una mujer proveniente de Al-Ándalus, o más al norte.

Él descansó las manos sobre la montura, absorbiendo la atmósfera y haciendo caso omiso de los comerciantes que se atrevieron a acercarse a él, preguntándole si le interesaba hacer una oferta por ella. Bella se encontró con su expresión de curiosidad y luego volvió su atención a los caballos, la desesperada necesidad de escapar la consumió, no se distraería por ningún hombre, ni siquiera uno tan apuesto como aquel hombre misterioso.

El noble la miró un momento más, pero al final, se dio la vuelta, los comerciantes lo siguieron, tratando de engatusarlo para que la comprara y la llevara como esclava. Voces roncas sonaban en el mercado.

— ¡Señor! ¡Para usted, sólo cien monedas de oro! —Cuando el continuó su camino, el comerciante ofreció, — ¡Noventa y es mi ultima oferta!

La pequeña distracción fue la oportunidad que Bella había estado esperando. Ella arrancó las cuerdas libres de su captor, saltando de la plataforma hacia los caballos, corriendo velozmente oyó el chasquido del látigo, la punta del látigo no la alcanzó, pero si alcanzó la delicada piel de una yegua, rasgando los flancos del caballo. Furiosa, la yegua se encabritó por el dolor, golpeando con sus cascos hacia delante.

Una vez más el comerciante de esclavos hizo chascar su látigo y los otros caballos comenzaron a revelarse contra sus ataduras, mostrando los dientes. Bella sabía que lo mejor sería salir de delante de los furiosos animales, pero ella sólo tenía unos preciosos segundos antes de que el hombre la atrapara de nuevo. Ésta era su última y única oportunidad.

El Príncipe Edward tiró con fuerza de las riendas de su montura, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. La esclava había huido de la subasta, y estaba corriendo hacia un grupo de caballos, cualquier otra mujer habría gritado de terror cuando las yeguas se encabritaron, pero la esclava permaneció inmóvil.

—Mi señor— le preguntó uno de sus hombres — ¿regresamos?

—Todavía no. —dijo Edward mientras conducía su montura hacia delante, viendo como la mujer levantaba las manos a modo de apaciguamiento, hablando a los caballos.

Un silencio cayó sobre los comerciantes, que miraban atónitos como la mujer utilizaba su voz para calmar a los animales.

¿Sería una hechicera? Él nunca había visto a una mujer calmando a un caballo lastimado con un látigo, no había miedo en su rostro, como si entendiese la rabia del animal.

—Sé que estás enfadada, bonita— dijo la muchacha, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el animal. Los ojos ovales de la yegua encontraron los suyos, y la esclava continuó profiriendo un torrente de dulces cumplidos, los otros caballos parecieron entender que ella no les quería hacer daño, y uno por uno, se apaciguaron.

Tocó con sus dedos la nariz de la yegua, y el caballo bufó en respuesta. Como una antigua diosa, la mujer estaba desnuda en medio de la multitud, su largo cabello castaño oscuro cayendo más abajo de su cintura, en contraste con el cuello blanco de la yegua, su boca carnosa y sus ojos oscuros como el chocolate más exquisito, la esclava intrigó a Edward. Su cuerpo era delgado, como si no tuviera lo suficiente para comer, músculos lisos estrechaban sus brazos, revelando la fortaleza suficiente para controlar a un caballo caprichoso, sus largas piernas y su trasero eran tersos y firmes, como si estuviese acostumbrada a montar a caballo, el contorno de sus tiernos senos aparecía bajo su cabello, y Edward supo en ese momento que no era el único hombre que la deseaba, pero no necesitaba una mujer, no especialmente ahora.

Momentos después, el captor alcanzó a la mujer y la arrastró hacia atrás agarrándola del cabello, ella gritó, pero su captor comenzó a alardear de su habilidad con los animales, duplicando su precio.

Edward no sabía qué lo provocó, pero ignoró todos los avisos dentro de su cabeza. Se adelantó, dirigiendo su caballo en dirección a la mujer y, con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó y la montó en su propio caballo. Arrancó una esmeralda de su turbantey se lo tiró al comerciante como pago.

La esclava luchó con él, sus manos atadas arañando su rostro.

— ¡Déjame ir! –

—Para— le ordenó, sacudiendo sus cuerdas —A menos que quieras que te lleve de regreso para que te vendan.

Ella se estiró, tratando de cubrir su desnudez. Edward desprendió su manto y lo colocó sobre ella cubriéndola, antes de cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas. Estaba temblando, sus manos apretaban el tejido como si lo pudiese absorber dentro de su piel ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado, había tenido que rescatarla? Se preguntó Edward, ella era una esclava y nada más, no importaba qué hombre la comprase o lo que hiciera con ella ¿Quién era él para intervenir en su destino?

Sus propios días estaban contados, el momento de su muerte podía ser en días, si no en horas. Llevarla con él no era justo, no estaba bien, lo mejor sería entregarla al harén y que ellos encontrasen un lugar para ella.

Cuando él incrementó el ritmo de su montura, ella se aferró a su cintura, fue entonces cuando vio las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara, aunque no decía ni una sola palabra, se sentaba como si tratase de mantenerse alejada de él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó gentilmente.

—Soy Isabella Nur Hamidah — Su voz se mantuvo estable, como si estuviese luchando para mantener la compostura. — ¿Quién eres tú?— Ella descansó sus manos sobre la crin del semental, como si obtuviese fuerza de la criatura. — ¿A dónde me llevas?-

—Al palacio Topkapi — Él no respondió su primera pregunta, pues todavía no quería que conociese su identidad, hasta que decidiese qué hacer con ella. Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que se enfrentase a un caballo encabritado sin miedo, había una serena calma en ella, y un coraje que él ya admiraba.

—No eras una esclava antes, ¿verdad?— Preguntó.

—Era una beduina— admitió —Mi padre era el jefe de nuestra tribu-

Aquello explicaba su rígido orgullo y su don para controlar caballos. Los beduinos eran conocidos por su experiencia con los animales, y Edward tenía varios caballos árabes que habían sido entrenados entre las tribus nómadas.

— ¿Quién eres?— ella repitió.

Él dudó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Puedes llamarme Edward — Deliberadamente, omitió el nombre de su familia, pero añadió —El sultán es mi señor-

Y su padre Carlisle, el Magnífico, estaba rumiando su fallida invasión a Malta, y su insatisfacción apenas aumentó cuando Edward no amplió los límites de su propia provincia, aunque había regresado al palacio hacía una semana a instancias del sultán, éste no lo había llamado a su presencia ni una vez, por el contrario, hubo una fría recepción, un clima de mal presagio.

Su hermano mayor James, ya había sido asesinado a manos de su propio padre, cuando Carlisle había creído que su hijo estaba conspirando en su contra con el Shah de Persia Edward sospechaba que su futuro sería el mismo, si sus enemigos habían susurrado mentiras a oídos de su padre.

Por ahora, la espera lo angustiaba, sospechaba que el momento de su propia muerte se aproximaba, pues sólo aquella mañana otra esclava había muerto probando su comida. Veneno o estrangulamiento eran métodos permitidos de asesinato, pues estaba prohibido derramar la sangre de un príncipe, muy probablemente, moriría una mañana, estrangulado por un cordón de seda.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de convencer a su padre de que no era una amenaza para él o para el imperio, prefería gobernar su propia provincia de Nerassia, lejos del palacio Topkapi. No había duda de que su vida dependía de las acciones que tomase para apaciguar al sultán durante los próximos días.


	3. Concubina

**Hola chicas acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior y que me lo hagan saber dejándome sus hermosos reviews, gracias a aquellas que así lo hicieron en el capitulo pasado y a las que no pues también gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Ya saben esta historia es la adaptación de un libro el cual al final de la historia les daré su nombre y autor; lo hago sin fines de lucro y como siempre aclarando que los personajes acá usados son de la fabulosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer; este cap es un poco intenso como lo verán más adelante, ok no me extiendo mucho, que lo disfruten… besos….**

**Capitulo 2: Concubina**

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta imperial, el alto arco se elevó sobre ellos, más de cien guardias patrullaban cada centímetro del perímetro, manteniendo el palacio libre de ataques. Rodeado por sus acompañantes, Edward entró, a pesar de mantener a Bella muy cerca, ella mantenía los hombros rígidos en un esfuerzo por evitar su toque.

Pasaron por hileras de columnas de mármol y pabellones elaborados con el aire impregnado de olor a flores, aunque fuese otoño, el silencio gobernaba en el palacio, los cientos de esclavos se afanaban en sus deberes con suaves pasos. Era una orden que ningún hombre o mujer debía perturbar la paz del lugar.

Edward desmontó dentro del patio y bajó a Bella del caballo. Su cara estaba congestionada de miedo, sus oscuros ojos marrón chocolate aterrorizados.

—Mantén el manto por ahora— le ordenó —hasta que te sea entregada ropa más adecuada—

— ¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí?— susurró ella, él la observó con gesto severo.

Los aposentos del harén estaban prohibidos a todos, salvo los eunucos y la familia real, seguramente sería el lugar más seguro para ella.

Extendió su mano para tocar el cabello de Bella, asegurándole silenciosamente que todo estaría bien pero él sabía que podría no estarlo, los celos y la venganza eran las más oscuras sombras en el harén. Cada mujer tenía un rango y a Bella le sería dado el lugar más bajo, obligada a servir a las otras mujeres.

Esta valiente mujer, con todos los derechos de una princesa beduina, merecía más. _Déjala estar, _ordenó su mente, _tu propia vida podría acabar de madrugada… Déjala ir. _Pero Bella era diferente a las otras, una mujer sin miedo de ver la violencia en losojos y enfrentarla con serenidad, era alguien que podría ofrecerle confort, mientras élse enfrentaba a la ira de su padre o ganaba su propia salvación.

Edward gesticuló hacíael jefe de los eunucos, para que se acercase.

—Llévala al harén, prepárala… y esta noche, llévala a mis aposentos—

Bella estaba sorprendida con la extravagancia del palacio Topkapi. El eunuco de piel oscura la llevó a través de la puerta corredera y a través del Tribunal de Eunucos, hasta llegar a un pequeño patio escondido, luego la llevaron al harén, donde no se oía nada, excepto el suave goteo de las fuentes y el ocasional canto de los pájaros, era como si la tranquilidad se hubiese encerrado en una coraza de opulencia. Las paredes refulgían con brillantes tejas de porcelana azules y doradas, los suelos de frío mármol bajo sus pies, una vez dentro del harén, el eunuco la llevó a través de un laberinto de corredores donde vio a cientos de mujeres, algunas reclinadas sobre divanes mientras ella oía el sonido del agua cayendo en una de las bañeras cercanas.

A pesar del gran número de ambientes, existía una perceptible atmósfera sensual y atractiva, escuchó el suave sonido de un instrumento de cuerda siendo tocado, mientras una joven voz cantaba. Bella se aferró a los bordes del manto de Edward, incapaz de adivinar lo que podría ocurrirle, el olor de su piel impregnaba la tela, una fragancia picante y almizcleña que le hacía sostenerla más cerca, entonces cada vez más, se dio cuenta que él era alguien de importancia pues había sabido exactamente donde llevarla dentro del palacio y se comportaba como si fuera familiar para él.

—El hombre que me trajo aquí— le susurró al eunuco —Edward… Es uno de los príncipes… ¿verdad? —

El eunuco inclinó su cabeza —En efecto, y ordenó que usted fuese llevada a él esta noche, usted visitará el _hamam _y será bañada y masajeada, como es apropiado en la concubina de un príncipe—

Bella no respondió, la ardiente necesidad de escapar, huir de esta nueva prisión, la oprimía. Nunca antes había sido tocada por un hombre, y el pensamiento de sucumbir su virtud era nada menos que terrorífico, un padre beduino podría cortar la carne de su hija en pedazos, si ella entregase su virginidad en un acto de lujuria, sin embargo nadie de su familia había sobrevivido. Su corazón lamentó la pérdida, había sido tomada por el enemigo, sin saber qué miembros de su tribu habían conseguido huir, pero no antes de que hubiera visto los cuerpos caídos de su padre, madre y hermana menor, el dolor brotó dentro de ella, amenazando con romper la coraza emocional que había creado, enfadada, se secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

_No puedes pensar en ellos ahora… Nadie te rescatará de este_ _lugar… Tienes que confiar en ti misma…_

¿Por qué el Príncipe Edward la quería? Desentrenada en las artes del amor, ella nunca había conocido el afecto de un hombre y, sin embargo, estaba destinada a convertirse en su _odalisca, _una esclava que él usaría para su propio placer. _Alá ¿Q_ué podía hacer? _¿_Había alguna forma de evitar este destino?

El palacio Topkapi era desconocido para ella, su familia había morado en tiendas negras a lo largo de la costa del Mediterráneo, viajando de lugar en lugar, el solo pensamiento de vivir aquí la llenaba de espanto y sentía urgencia por escapar, pero ¿Cómo? Si cada esquina estaba vigilada por los soldados reales que no vacilarían en impedirle que se fuera, sería imprudente arriesgarse sin conocer su entorno. Su padre le había enseñado a pensar siempre cuidadosamente antes de tomar una decisión, por ahora, necesitaba aprender más sobre la vida en el harén y descubrir la mejor forma de ganar su libertad.

Vio a una de las mujeres circasianas más jóvenes sonriendo hacia ella, con piel pálida y profundos ojos negros, la mujer descansaba encima de un diván, vestida con una túnica de seda que exhibía sus generosas curvas. La mirada que dirigió a Bella fue de completa superioridad.

_-No soy una de vosotras- _pensó Bella para sí misma – Y _nunca seré una de vosotras-_

Enderezó sus hombros y siguió al eunuco por otro corredor, pasaron un grupo de bailarinas que giraban en círculos, sus velos y faldas adheridas a sus esbeltas piernas, él la condujo a un pequeño apartamento, en la profundidad del harén.

—Va a conocer a la sultana superior, la Princesa Rosalie más tarde— le explicó —Ella gobierna el harén, junto a las esposas del sultán, por ahora, la llevaré con, Lady Sulpicia, ella la instruirá y le dirá todo lo que necesita saber—

Lady Sulpicia era una mujer mayor que vestía ropas de color rojo profundo mientras una túnica _anteri _blanca y unos pantalones se revelaban por debajo. Su cabello estaba escondido bajo un turbante flojo y esmeraldas y diamantes adornaban su cuello y muñecas.

— ¿Me has traído una nueva chica? —

—Sí, mi señora, ella se ha ganado el favor del Príncipe Edward, y ha ordenado que sea preparada para él esta noche— El eunuco se inclinó y se fue, dejando a Bella con la mujer.

Arrugas cubrieron el rostro de Sulpicia mientras daba un lento círculo alrededor de Bella.

—Retírate el manto — le ordenó.

Bella apretó la tela firmemente y Sulpicia le envió una fría mirada.

—Si vas a sobrevivir a esta nueva vida, tienes que aprender a obedecer órdenes, el príncipe no tolerará insolencias, especialmente de una esclava— Entonces la mujer mayor retiró cuidadosamente el manto —Sé que el harén será algo nuevo para ti, pero estás entre las bendecidas de ser traídas aquí— Delicadamente retiró el manto de Bella y la inspeccionó, chascando la lengua con desaprobación. Con una rápida orden a otra esclava, la mujer mayor ordenó que le trajesen comida.

Una vez que Bella había comido, Lady Sulpicia le mandó levantarse.

—Ven, te llevaré a los baños—

El interior del _hamam _era cálido, con vapor elevándose de las aguas, Lady Sulpicia le dio un par de zuecos de madera para proteger sus pies del mármol caliente y cuando Bella entró, vio a una docena de mujeres hablando suavemente entre ellas. Tanto las mujeres de piel oscura como las de piel clara estaban sentadas en el vapor, sus formas exuberantes sólo recordaban a Bella sus propias limitaciones, sus senos eran pequeños, del tamaño de manzanas, mientras que sus caderas eran muy estrechas.

Bella se sentó en un banquito para descansar sus doloridos pies, mientras el vapor se expandía feliz a su alrededor, tan pronto se relajó, el sudor brotó de su piel, las gotas se deslizaban por su garganta hasta sus senos, ella se preguntaba si Edward trataría de tocarla, y sus pezones se endurecieron con la visión prohibida, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y la suave presión sobre las sensibles puntas volvió su respiración pesada.

Una de las otras esclavas extendió una pasta sobre su piel y enseguida la retiró con conchas de mejillones, antes de retirar con agua el cabello de su cuerpo, la limpiaron con una esponja de mar áspera y lavaron su pelo, finalmente la asistente derramó varios cubos de agua sobre ella.

Era extraño estar desnuda de esa forma delante de otras mujeres, pero ninguna parecía desconcertada en absoluto. Una mujer estaba tumbada en el vapor, el sudor brillaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, otra esclava trajo aceites perfumados, y Bella se sorprendió cuando la mujer comenzó a masajearla, después del pesado vapor cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al toque, sus doloridos músculos se relajaron, y mientras las manos de la esclava se deslizaban sobre su piel, se encontró pensando en Edward una vez más. Era guapo, con unos ojos verdes penetrantes que la atraían, cualquier mujer estaría honrada de convertirse en su concubina, Bella se estremeció cuando las manos de la esclava se movieron a su cuello y hombros, deslizándose sobre sus senos y su baja espalda, un impactante dolor de placer resonó a través de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Aunque la esclava no estaba más que cumpliendo con su deber, Bella se encontró respondiendo de una forma que no entendía, su cuerpo se volvió más sensible, y la piel de gallina aparecía a medida que iba siendo cubierta de fragancia. Durante el resto de la tarde fue reclinada en un sofá, y su cuerpo cubierto con telas calientes, aunque sabía que tenía que estar planeando su fuga, era como si su mente hubiese caído en el hechizo del harén, su piel nunca se había sentido tan suave, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros en un oscuro y liso velo. Ella sospechaba que algo más había sido mezclado con el aceite de masaje, algo para despertar sus propios deseos.

El mundo del harén la estaba capturando en su sedosa tela secreta de placer sensual y con cada minuto que pasaba, perdía los paños hasta que su piel desnuda se secaba al aire cálido. Edward querría reclamarla, para hacer que se sometiera en su cama, imaginaba su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, y cómo sería cuando él invadiese su parte más íntima.

La humedad creció entre sus piernas, y la extraña sensación parecía impregnar cada parte de ella, en su mente, veía sus manos adelantándose para tocarla, pero en lugar de escapar de él, se encontraba atrapada, apoyándose en él como si así pudiese saciar su creciente necesidad.

_No hagas esto, _se advertía a sí misma. _Tienes que huir... No puedes quedarte aquí._

Pero al poco tiempo, Lady Sulpicia vino para llevarla al príncipe. Bella vestía ropa de gasa que era muy transparente yrevelaban cada curva de su cuerpo, finalmente, vestía una larga túnica, que cubría toda la vestimenta, su cabello estaba trenzado, y encima de su cabeza llevaba un pequeño sombrero con dos velos en la parte delantera y en la trasera para cubrir su rostro.

—Creo que el Príncipe Edward te encontrará agradable, a pesar de tu delgadez — dijo la mujer —Si le proporcionas gran placer, te recompensará—

La piel de Bella se erizó de miedo, su cuerpo se enfrió, no era una verdadera concubina, ni lo sería, el príncipe podía haberla rescatado del mercado de esclavos, pero no tenía ningún deseo de perderse de esta manera, quería regresar a casa y descubrir si alguno de los miembros de su tribu había sobrevivido, una vida de este lujo no le sentaba bien a todo el mundo. Necesitaba su libertad y a sus amados caballos.

Vagamente recordaba a Lady Sulpicia ofreciéndole asesoramiento sobre cómo llevar al príncipe a su propio placer físico, pero su mente se negaba a escuchar, ahora mismo, trataba de memorizar el interior del palacio, buscando esquinas sin vigilancia que podrían permitirle un escape.

—Entra en la cama del príncipe por los pies, permaneciendo bajo las sábanas hasta que lo alcances— la aconsejó Lady Sulpicia —Muéstrale tu humildad y reconoce que él es tu maestro— Después la mujer le dio a Bella una bolsa de terciopelo —Lleva esto contigo— le ordenó —El príncipe Edward querrá que lo uses esta noche—

Cuando Bella miró dentro de la bolsa, no vio nada salvo un pequeño frasco, dejó el cordón fuertemente cerrado, decidiendo que encontraría una salida a esto. Otro eunuco de piel oscura la llevó por un pasillo sinuoso Bella pasó suelos de mosaico, e intrincadas paredes de porcelana con incrustaciones de oro, de nuevo el silencio del palacio la sorprendió, ahora que estaba fuera de los cuartos de las mujeres.

En unos momentos, Bella fue llevada a una sala privada, las ventanas estaban abiertas, y el sol del atardecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas de gasa, proyectando una sombra sobre el hombre allí de pie: el Príncipe Edward, quien tenía su destino en sus manos.

Bella se encontró delante de él, sin saber si debía aproximarse o no…


	4. El Trato

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer el fic no es de mi autoría es la adaptación de un libro el cual al final les diré su nombre y autor, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capítulo 3: El Trato**

Bella estaba aterrorizada, Edward podía verlo en sus ojos, después de la odisea de esta mañana y su cambio de circunstancias supuso que cualquiera podía estar asustado a lo desconocido. El eunuco quitó el exterior de la túnica que llevaba haciendo una reverencia y poniendo la prenda cerca de la puerta, el cabello castaño caoba de Bella había sido trenzado y adornado con cordones de oro y habían aplicado kohl en sus ojos, su cara y cabeza estaban cubiertos con velos, dejando sólo sus ojos chocolate para seducirlo.

Vestida con seda_, _pudo ver los pezones rosados debajo de la tela, sus piernas largas y delgadas se asomaban desde debajo de la tela_,_ era una vestimenta diseñada para la seducción, dejando al descubierto todo lo que deseaba a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, donde simplemente iba a disfrutar de su compañía esta noche no pudo negar una respuesta visceral que iba en aumento.

Edward despidió al eunuco que había traído a Bella, preguntándose cómo calmar su miedo, a pesar de que sabía que podía ordenarle hacer lo que quisiera, no tenía intención de utilizar ese poder, prefería ganarse su afecto en sus propios términos, era una distracción que necesitaba esta noche, ya que sus repetidos intentos de hablar con el sultán habían sido, una vez más, un fracaso eso junto con el intento de envenenamiento de esta mañana, era suficiente para solidificar sus sospechas de que lo querían muerto… era sólo una cuestión de cuándo y cómo. No quiso pedir misericordia ni huir como un cobarde, se enfrentaría a su padre y trataría de convencer a Carlisle que él era el gobernador más fuerte de Nerassia, por el momento Edward tenía que andar con cuidado porque sentía, dentro de él, la indecisión de su padre acerca de su destino, esa era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Para quitarse de la cabeza el futuro inquietante, hizo un gesto hacia una bandeja de dátiles, uvas frescas y rodajas de melón.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?— Antes un nuevo esclavo había probado la comida, para asegurarse de que fuera segura.

Bella negó con la cabeza, Edward dio un paso más cerca y en sus ojos él vio el resentimiento mezclado con miedo.

—No hay nada aquí que yo quiera — Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ocultándolos de su vista.

Él levantó una ceja por su comentario, sin sorprenderse en absoluto.

—Estás enojada porque te he traído aquí—

—Estoy enojada porque fui capturada y vendida como esclava — Los ojos oscuros de ella brillaban de furia —Todo lo que he hecho es entrenar y vender caballos. No sé nada de una vida como ésta —agitó la mano en su vestimenta sacudiendo la cabeza —Puede ser una jaula de oro, pero sigue siendo una jaula—

La voz de ella tembló cuando añadió:

— ¿Espera que yo le desee? ¿Que quiera estar en su cama y dejar que me utilice?

Ella estaba a punto de llorar y Edward levantó su mano para detenerla.

—Nunca he usado una mujer, mi padre, sí —Ella no entendía las razones de él de traerla aquí —Si te envío de nuevo al harén, serías reprendida y castigada. Y si te dejo allí, mi padre puede elegirte para su propia cama —Edward la miró fijamente — ¿Es eso lo que quieres?— Él tomó la túnica y se la pasó a ella.

Bella lo mantenía cerca, como si fuera un escudo. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No—

A pesar de que era inusual que las mujeres se aventurasen fuera de la intimidad del harén, Edward sintió la necesidad de escapar de estas paredes.

—Cúbrete y camina conmigo— le ordenó él.

Metió varios alimentos en sus propias ropas, en caso de que ella cambiara de opinión acerca de comer. Después de ponerse la prenda exterior negra, Bella se ajustó el velo en la cara, él la tomó de la mano y la palma ligera de ella fue dura, a diferencia de la suave piel de otras mujeres, estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro, no a una vida de mimos, pero tal vez podría disfrutar de un indulto en la existencia que ella había conocido.

Mientras Edward la llevó afuera, ella luchó por mantener el mismo ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — le preguntó.

—Ya lo verás — la condujo a través de la Akhor _Kapi, _la puerta que conducía a la mayoría de los establos, más de tres mil caballos estaban aquí, pero él la llevó al establo reservado especialmente para los orgullosos caballos árabes, tan pronto Bella los vio, sus ojos se llenaron de expectación. Un esclavo llevó un semental negro para su inspección, el brillante pelo del animal había sido cepillado y Bella se adelantó para hablar con el caballo.

—Eres hermoso, ¿verdad?— Murmuró ella acariciando el cuello del caballo.

Edward observaba los dedos de ella mientras acariciaba al caballo, con las manos deslizándose sobre la espalda oscura del semental, la visión de sus manos moviéndose por encima de su propia piel, repentinamente, cruzó por su mente. Bella se dio cuenta de su interés y se volvió, dejó su atención a los caballos, desviando los ojos como si quisiera evitar su atención.

—No es necesario que pares— le dijo él —No hay hombre vivo que no responda al toque de una mujer hermosa, y te puedo asegurar que ese animal lo está disfrutando—

De igual manera, él quería que ella disfrutara de su tacto, movió la trenza de Bella y el velo sobre su hombro, dejando al descubierto la nuca y masajeó los nudos del cuello de ella, se puso tensa como si tuviera miedo de moverse, la única respuesta fue el surgimiento de la piel de gallina en su piel.

— ¿Quieres montarlo? — Ella se estremeció y tomó sus manos, empujándolo lejos.

—Sí—

— ¿Quieres que te suba o necesitas una silla de montar? —

—No necesito nada—

Saltó sobre el caballo con las rodillas alrededor del lomo del animal y, aunque la zona no era muy grande, se las arregló para poner a galope al caballo con su velo agitándose detrás de ella.

Él se encontró deseando que no llevara ni la túnica, ni el velo, queriendo ver su rostro cuando la vio montar al animal, era como si se convirtiera en una de ellos, su equilibrio natural se trasladaba con el caballo y no necesitaba agarrarse. La miró durante varios minutos hasta que trajo al caballo de vuelta a él.

— ¿Y usted?— preguntó ella, cuando Edward le envió una mirada interrogante agregó, — ¿No monta? ¿O es que requiere una silla y freno? — Supuso que ella le creía demasiado orgulloso como para montar a pelo.

—Voy a montar contigo— dijo él, moviéndose detrás de ella antes de que pudiera protestar, él la movió hacia adelante y golpeó suavemente al caballo al paso —Si me caigo voy a llevarte conmigo—

Ella miró hacia él con los ojos llenos de humor —Entonces no se caiga— Inclinándose hacia adelante parecía susurrarle una orden al caballo para moverse al trote. Era más difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero Edward había pasado suficientes años montando a pelo en la adolescencia cuando no debía.

Con Bella en sus brazos, era más fácil olvidarse de los problemas con su padre, el cuerpo de ella se apretaba cada vez más cerca cuando el caballo se movía y a pesar de sí mismo, se endureció excitado, las caderas de ella rebotaban contra él mientras cabalgaban y la elevación y caída natural de su cuerpo le hizo imaginar sus caderas encima de él.

—Suficiente— ordenó cuando el caballo hizo una parada. Edward desmontó, bajándola, Bella le envió una mirada avergonzada.

—Podría haber conseguido bajar sin su ayuda—

Él no dijo nada, pero dejó descansar las manos sobre la cintura —No estás acostumbrada a ser tocada, ¿verdad? —

Ella miró a lo lejos —No— frotándose los brazos ella empezó a hablar más rápido —Mi señor, debe elegir a otra mujer, yo no podría complacerle—

— ¿No puedes dejar de preocuparte por una hora o dos? —

Ella parpadeó un instante —Pero usted… es decir, que no…—

El deslizó sus manos de la cintura a su caja torácica, como una gacela salvaje, ella parecía dispuesta a huir de su abrazo.

— ¿Te he forzado a hacer nada que no quisieras hacer? —

Ella sacudió la cabeza —No, pero... —

— ¿Me encuentras repulsivo? ¿Mi aspecto te molesta? —no quería empujarla más, si su interés no era recíproco.

Bella tomó sus manos entre las suyas, alejándolas de su cintura — ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Si digo que sí, tendrá que matarme, si digo que no, me querrá en su cama—

Se rió por la honestidad de ella —Bella, soy un hombre, no importa lo que digas, todavía te deseo— El se inclinó para descansar su mejilla contra la suya — ¿Nunca has tenido un amante antes?—

Las manos de él se movían por debajo de sus pechos y él escuchó su respiración, la idea de ser el primer hombre en reclamarla, en enseñarle los placeres de la carne, era una promesa seductora.

Bella negó con la cabeza, durante un largo momento sus ojos oscuros estudiaron los suyos, como si estuviera tomando conciencia de él.

—No soy una de las mujeres del harén y nunca lo seré— Levantó la barbilla, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el caballo con voz fría —Si ahora soy su esclava, prefiero ser del servicio aquí en los establos, más que en cualquier otro lugar—

Por cualquier razón por la que ella dijo eso, ya fuera por miedo u orgullo, Edward nunca dejaría que eso sucediera. Se inclinó, apoyando su cara contra la de ella, debajo de su mano, podía sentir su pulso acelerado por el miedo.

—No te puedo colocar dentro de los establos—

Una mujer de su belleza y atractivo nunca debería dormir entre los animales, seguro uno de los sirvientespodría intentar reclamarla, el harén era el único lugar apropiado para una doncella, allí podría permanecer tras las puertas cerradas, lejos de los ojos hambrientos de hombres en los que él no confiaba.

—Es mejor que te quedes en el harén, nadie te hará daño allí—

Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él con desconfianza y él sintió sus pensamientos.

—Ni siquiera yo—

A pesar de que no podía negar el deseo que había conjurado dentro de él, nunca tomaría a una mujer contra su voluntad, era su elección si deseaba o no aceptarlo. Edward dio un paso atrás, pasando la mano sobre el caballo, el caballo relinchó y le dio un golpe en respuesta.

—Te he traído aquí porque no quería que cayeras presa de uno de los otros hombres en el mercado de esclavos, no lo habrías disfrutado como tu destino—

No había duda en su mente de que habría sido abusada y violada, si la hubiera dejado allí.

—Quiero ir a casa, con mi pueblo —

Hubo un sonido ahogado en su voz, y él vio el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me gustaría que pudieras entenderlo—

La entendía mejor de lo que ella pensaba, por encima de todo, él quería regresar a su villa de Nerassia, donde podía ser libre para vivir su propia vida.

La mano de ella se acercó para tocar brevemente la de él —Por favor… Déjame ir—

El simple toque onduló a través de la piel de él, haciéndole querer mucho más. Los profundos ojos de ella se mantuvieron estables con una expresión suplicante. Edward le quitó el velo de la cara y sus luminosos ojos lo embrujaron, ella tenía una boca seductora, pómulos altos y una nariz fina, a cada momento que se mantenía cerca de ella, su deseo se intensificaba, en su rostro vio el orgullo intacto de un beduino, una mujer desacostumbrada a vivir dentro de las paredes.

—Puedo entender tu deseo de volver a casa, donde quiera que sea—

Él la alcanzó por debajo de su velo para destrenzar su denso y largo cabello, al igual que la tinta, se derramó sobre sus hombros, en un marcado contraste con su piel.

—No he estado en mi propia casa en varias semanas—

—Pero pensé que vivía aquí… — La expresión de ella se tornó en curiosidad.

—No he vivido en el Palacio de Topkapi desde que tuve la mayoría de edad— admitió él —Nuestro padre nos envió a las provincias de su reino, para evitar los celos entre los herederos— No es que él hubiera puesto mucho empeño. Edward no podía quitarse de encima el presentimiento de que nunca volvería a casa con vida.

— ¿Dónde vive? — le pregunto ella.

—En una pequeña provincia oriental de Alejandría llamada Nerassia, es un largo viaje desde aquí— El volvió la palma de la mano encima, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos —Creo que te gustaría, hay muchos jardines y mi casa está en la cima de una colina con vistas al río, es hermoso—

Los límites de sus tierras se extendían por varios kilómetros, casi podía imaginar a Bella cabalgando sobre una yegua cremosa, su cabello oscuro corriendo por su espalda, era extraño que él se la imaginara llevándola con él, pero la visión no se desvaneció. Quería conocer mejor a esta mujer, entenderla, con tristeza se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba a él.

Quería creer que Carlisle no le había traído hasta aquí para morir, pero el primer intento contra su vida ya había ocurrido, a pesar de que podría haber sido una coincidencia, probablemente sólo era el comienzo, en estos momentos sintió la necesidad de exprimir hasta la última gota de su vida, ya que éstos podrían ser los últimos momentos que tuviera. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, pero había un último caballo que quería que Bella viera, dada su habilidad con los animales, se preguntaba cómo iba a responder cuando viera a este caballo en particular. La condujo hacia el establo por última vez en el extremo más alejado de los terrenos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó Bella poniendo el velo sobre su rostro.

—Hay otro semental que quiero mostrarte—

Caminaron en silencio, con la mano de ella dentro de la suya, ya parecía más a gusto en su compañía y a él le gustaba. El relincho de un caballo se rompió a través de la quietud, y Edward llevó a Bella a un recinto vallado donde un caballo árabe blanco paseaba, el caballo inquieto, vio que se acercaban más y más y al galope se encabritó como para intimidarlos. La cara de Bella se transformó en consternación cuando vio las cicatrices enrojecidas sobre el lomo del caballo.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto? —

Edward sacudió la cabeza —No lo sé, lo gané en una apuesta hace unos días, el hombre con el que aposté prometió un caballo árabe como prenda, no me di cuenta en ese momento que se trataba de uno que había confiscado en la batalla—

Bella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Un árabe es un caballo de gran valor, este vale más que un esclavo— Sus dedos se deslizaron sin él, sus súplicas en su expresión —Yo podría domarlo para usted... a cambio de mi libertad —

El entendía su razonamiento, pero no era posible.

—Incluso si concediera tu petición, no tienes hermanos o padre que te acompañe a casa— señaló él —Créeme el mundo es mucho más peligroso fuera de esas puertas—

Tampoco había manera de saber dónde podían estar los sobrevivientes de su tribu. Era mejor que se quedara aquí, donde iba a estar protegida.

—Por favor— le rogó ella —Es la única cosa que le puedo ofrecer… Déjeme intentarlo—

Edward extendió la mano y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su velo, bajó el borde suave del tejido que cubría su rostro, revelando su boca, con un breve contacto con el labio inferior, se inclinó y le robó un beso.

Desde el momento que la boca de ella y la de él se reunieron, estaba claro que ella no sabía cómo besar a un hombre, él le mordió los labios, engatusándola a responder.

—No es lo único que tienes que ofrecer mi princesa—

Esta vez, cuando él la besó logró una respuesta débil, ella era torpe en los besos, pero él tomó su cara entre las manos para beber el sabor de los labios de ella, poco a poco, ella cogió el ritmo y sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura como para mantener el equilibrio.

El se alegró de que ella no fuera del todo resistente a él y a pesar de su inexperiencia y lo poco que se conocían entre sí quería pasar más tiempo con ella, a diferencia de las otras mujeres que había conocido, ella ni una vez había hecho comentarios astutos insinuando un interés en su riqueza, lo único que anhelaba era su libertad.

Cuando Edward se alejó, las mejillas de ella inundadas de color se reemplazaron por una expresión de pánico a pesar de que no había dicho nada para ofenderle, él vio que ella no quería ceder al igual que un animal salvaje enjaulado, no tenía intención de aceptar su destino y sin embargo había incertidumbre en sus ojos como si hubiera conjurado una respuesta inesperada.

Edward la soltó, acercándose a pie por la valla, esperó largo rato antes de que finalmente los pasos suaves de ella se acercaran por detrás de él, murmuró:

—Sé que me rescató de un destino peor hoy, cualquier otra mujer estaría llorando de alegría de vivir en un palacio como este—

—Pero tú no— dijo él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, los antebrazos apoyados en la valla —Me siento perdida aquí y sé que no pertenezco entre los demás—

La luz del atardecer enmarcaba su cara, a pesar de que se había colocado de nuevo el velo para cubrir su boca, ella le envió una mirada de soslayo.

—Los guardias nos están mirando, ¿no? —

Él dio una seca inclinación de cabeza —En todo momento, sólo cuando estoy en mi alcoba, me es permitido estar a solas, aun así, siempre hay un guardiafuera de las puertas—

Un escalofrío leve parecía pasar por encima de ella —No me gustaría vivir de esa manera—

—Es el precio de ser un príncipe —

Él no dio ninguna excusa pues siempre había sido así, sólo dentro de los límites de Nerassia podía hacer lo que él quería. El oscuro sentido de premonición lo envolvió, se preguntó si esta noche sería su última noche.

Por la siguiente media hora los dos se quedaron mirando al caballo, Bella estaba fascinada por el animal y había una mirada determinada en su rostro una confianza que podría traer a este animal orgulloso y obstinado a ceder ante ella. Edward se preguntó si podía dominarla de la misma manera al igual que una princesa árabe que no se entregaría a ningún hombre, pero sintió que ella era una mujer con mucho que dar si le dejaba tocarla él quería despertar su propia pasión, enseñarla a sentir placer y él quería verla correrse cuando él uniera su cuerpo con el suyo, tal vez podría aliviar la sombra del asesinato, ayudándole a olvidar que estos momentos podría ser los últimos.

—Quieres tu libertad, lo sé— comenzó él, sus palabras de inmediato le llamaron la atención de ella y lo miró con esperanza en sus ojos. El juntó las manos con las suyas y la deseó fervientemente con cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Por favor— susurró ella. En sus ojos, vio a una mujer que daría cualquier cosa por su libertad y aunque él debió sentirse como un desgraciado, incluso por sugerírselo, la quería.

—Cuando me vaya al palacio de Nerassia, te voy a acompañar yo mismo — Es decir si se le permitían salir, Edward se negó a considerar la alternativa —Puedes pasar tus días con el semental, en un intento de entrenarlo. Si tienes éxito, te lo daré, en las noches, dormirás en mis aposentos —Él se inclinó y le retiro el velo que cubría su rostro, dejando caer un pequeño beso en los labios —Y te entregarás a mí con gusto—

**Que tal este capítulo chicas; Dios que intenso uff esto cada vez se pone mejor, que malo este Edward que se aprovecha de las suplicas de la pobre Bella…. Bueno como habrán podido notar esta capitulo está un poco más largo que los anteriores debido a que no se si pueda actualizar la semana próxima, hare todo lo posible por hacerlo pero no prometo nada, espero les guste este cap tanto como a mí y espero ansiosa sus reviews dejándome saber como siempre sus opiniones tan importantes para mí…. Besos nos leemos pronto…..**


	5. El Trato Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer el fic no es de mi autoría es la adaptación de un libro el cual al final les diré su nombre y autor, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 4: El Trato (Segunda Parte)**

Bella no respondió en un primer momento, aunque su pulso se aceleró, el pensamiento mismo de compartir la cama con el Príncipe Edward envió escalofríos a través de ella, era un hombre peligroso, uno que tenía su vida en sus manos y sin embargo, cuando la había besado se dio cuenta de su propia tensión. Había algo más debajo de la superficie, un hombre atormentado que tenía secretos, en muchos sentidos, parecía tan atrapado como ella.

Era tonto pensar que él la iba a dejarla sola, la única razón por la que la había llevado hasta el palacio era porque la deseaba, pero ¿por qué? No podía entender por qué no elegir cualquiera de las cientos de mujeres hermosas en el harén, sus cuerpos eran exuberantes y llenos, nada que ver con sus extremidades delgadas y tenían la experiencia sexual que le faltaba a ella. Quería decirle que no, no podía permitirse a sí misma ser utilizada de esa manera… No por ningún hombre… No por su libertad.

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —le pregunto con los nudillos tocando su mejilla.

La boca de ella se abrió para negarse, sin embargo las palabras parecían quedarse en la garganta cuando se encontró con su mirada. Él la miró como si no hubiera ninguna otra mujer en el mundo que él deseara más, a pesar de que era una extraña para él. Si se negaba, se necesitarían por lo menos seis años para ganar su libertad en la servidumbre, la idea de permanecer retenida detrás de estas paredes durante tanto tiempo era impensable ¿Y si él la dejaba aquí, para ser reclamada por su padre, el sultán? El mismo aire que respiraba parecía asfixiarla.

La cercanía de Edward estaba empezando a nublar su juicio, no podía negar que era guapo, sus intensos ojos verdes parecían llegar a su interior, tocando la parte más profunda de ella y lo peor de todo, lo deseaba. Cuando él la había besado, se había congelado, incapaz de concebir lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo la boca de él se había juntado con la de ella, evocando escalofríos de necesidad.

Incluso ahora, de pie junto a él, su ropa estaba apretada contra sus pechos, la idea de ser su amante dejándolo que tocara cada parte de ella, era tentadora. Edward se inclinó, su cálido aliento con rastros de menta, durante un largo momento apoyó la mejilla contra la suya en espera de su respuesta.

—Yo quiero tocarte y tentarte — El movió las manos por sus costillas lentamente sobre sus pechos, sus pezones se levantaron en respuesta al tacto suave y ella luchó contra la excitación que él conjuró.

—Pero no te voy a tomar hasta que estés lista, hasta que no me lo pidas— Los firmes labios de él capturaron los de ella, para persuadir una respuesta que ella no quería dar.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía ansiar la tentación inesperada, tal vez porque él estaba prohibido. El calor floreció a través de su piel viajando entre sus piernas donde se humedeció, la lengua de él se deslizó contra la línea de su boca y cuando se abrió él la tocó por dentro enseñándole la forma en que tomaría su cuerpo esa noche si ella se lo permitía.

_Entrégate, _parecía insistir su cuerpo _Tu tribu nunca lo va a saber… Toma el placer que te ofrece y tu libertad._

El agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella intensificando el beso. Su boca era caliente y firme no permitiéndole protestar, hasta el punto en que Bella se encontró temblando, su mente era insensible a todo y ella se apartó.

—Pide demasiado de mí— susurró ella —Elija a otra.

—Es tu libertad— dijo él en voz baja —Y tienes la opción de rechazarlo, he sido honesto contigo acerca de lo que quiero a cambio —alzó la mano y puso de vuelta su velo en la cara.

No había emoción en su rostro, ningún indicio de sus propios sentimientos, sin decir una palabra él comenzó a alejarse. Su oportunidad de ser libre se iba con él.

— ¡Espera!— Gritó ella —No te vayas… Todavía no –

El príncipe Edward se detuvo y echó una mirada hacia ella, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ella se dio cuenta que no iba a volverle a preguntar, esa era su única oportunidad y estaba a punto de perderla, incluso varias semanas de esclavitud eran mejores que años y aunque se enfadó por estar atrapada en esa posición, sin duda podría soportarlo.

—Muy bien— murmuró ella volviendo a su lado —Me quedaré con usted –

La mente de ella se rebeló en contra de esa elección, pero al menos le había prometido que no la tomaría contra su voluntad, seguramente podría resistirse a él hasta que hubiera recuperado su libertad. Empezó a guiarla de vuelta pero lo detuvo; había algo que tenía que hacer en primer lugar. Extendió su mano y le preguntó:

— ¿Me puede dar la comida que trajo consigo? – La pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –

—No para mí, para el semental —Aunque no hubo tiempo suficiente para comenzar el entrenamiento del caballo quería empezar a construir la confianza entre ellos.

Edward le pasó un puñado de dátiles azucarados, caminando detrás de ella para que pudiera entrar en el recinto. Bella estudió al caballo blanco mientras se movía lentamente trotando alrededor del círculo, el caballo parecía enojado con sus circunstancias y les enseñó los dientes.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —murmuró Bella manteniendo su voz suave.

Abriendo la palma de su mano le enseñó la comida haciéndole ver el regalo, a pesar de que era demasiado pronto para darle de comer de su mano, ella desató el velo que cubría su rostro y le mostró la comida, eso permitiría obtener su aroma. El caballo relinchó mientras miraba el montón de comida, Bella retrocedió hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia de la oferta frente al semental.

_Ven a mí, _susurró al caballo s_abes que no quiero hacerte nada malo._

Detrás de ella sintió a Edward viéndola, pasó por encima de la valla y se trasladó a su lado cuidando de no agitar el temperamento del animal, mientras esperaban ver acercarse al semental, ella fue más consciente del tacto del príncipe constante y fuerte, no hizo movimientos bruscos pero la abrazó con los brazos descansando debajo de la curva de sus pechos, su piel se calentó y cuando el caballo finalmente se inclinó para comer, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era una pequeña victoria.

—Quiero estar aquí por la mañana, antes de que coma— murmuró ella —Debería ser yo la que le dé su comida para que sepa que no voy a hacerle daño – Edward comenzó a moverse hacia el velo caído, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No, déjelo. Quiero que memorice mi olor y se acuerde de mí —El príncipe se apoyó en la valla y ella añadió — Cuando un caballo ha sufrido a manos de otro, no sabe en quién confiar –

—Como tú no confías en mí – Su voz baja era una caricia y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no le conozco –

—Lo harás— murmuró él su pulgar acariciando en la palma, ella no pudo detener el ligero escalofrío de su contacto.

El sol se había puesto al fin y los últimos rayos de sol se deslizaron por debajo del horizonte Edward la llevó de vuelta a sus aposentos y con cada paso los nervios de Bella se intensificaban, la mano de él se posó sobre la base de su espina dorsal y la calidez tranquila puso sus sentidos al borde, trató de recordar que él no podía ser tan malo pues había sido amable con ella, fácilmente podría haberla forzado en su cama en lugar de llevarla a visitar los establos pero en su lugar había calmado su terror al llevarla a un lugar donde se sentía como en casa, entre los caballos. A pesar de que no había sido su opción en absoluto le había dado el derecho de rechazarlo, eso era lo que la molestaba... que hubiera disfrutado de su toque, detrás de todos esos años de guardar su virginidad era una mujer que quería conocer la pasión y sospechaba que aquello sería mucho más que un trato que le enseñaría los secretos de las mujeres en el harén.

Lady Sulpicia le había prometido que conocería mucho placer aunque Bella lo había puesto en duda en aquél momento, ahora estaba empezando a preguntarse. Edward no parecía ser el tipo del hombre que simplemente satisface sus necesidades… No, sería mucho más, pero qué sería, ella no se lo podía imaginar. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la bolsa de terciopelo y a lo que se encontraba dentro, un dolor repentino echó raíces entre sus muslos, un anhelo necesario que ella aun no entendía.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Edward despidió a los esclavos dejándolos a ellos solos, salvajemente Bella se preguntaba qué iba a pasar. Mil pensamientos recorrieron su mente mientras que su imaginación se alimentaba de sus inseguridades.

—Aún me tienes miedo— dijo Edward recogiendo una uva gorda del plato y colocándola contra sus labios hasta que ella abrió la boca y se la comió.

—Sí— admitió ella. Con una sonrisa mortificada añadió —Ya sabe que en verdad no quiero estar aquí –

Él le tomó la mejilla y su boca se inclinó a su oído, su lengua haciéndola sentir una ola de sensaciones cuando él le mordisqueó el lóbulo suavemente.

—No hace falta que me temas mi princesa –

Él tomó sus labios una vez más, su boca caliente en la de ella. No era un beso amenazador sino uno con la intención de tentar, una sensación de hormigueo en espiral fue hacia sus senos calentando su piel. Edward le quitó el _velo _y la túnica_, _revelando la vaporosa _tela de gasa _que asemejaba otra túnicadebajo de ella, Bella cogió la ropa interior aun sabiendo que él podía ver a través del tejido, los ojos azules de él le dieron una mirada larga y caliente, era como si la estuviera tocando ya y su piel se enrojeció de vergüenza y anticipación inesperada.

Con sus manos le tocó la cintura pasando las yemas de sus dedos a través de la caja torácica, a pesar de que no hizo ningún movimiento para coger sus pechos, sus pezones se endurecieron dentro de aquella sala de mármol frío.

—Si pudiera, te pediría que no tuvieras miedo—

Edward le tocó los hombros inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca las manos de él se movieron por la espalda para presionar su trasero más cerca. Se sentía tan caliente como si hubiera salido de un baño de vapor, antes de que ella se diera cuenta le había deslizado parte de la túnica de gasa, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Bella cerró los ojos tratando de distanciarse de él, si lo dejaba reclamar su cuerpo ya no sería una virtuosa mujer beduina destinada para el matrimonio sino que se convertiría en la concubina de un príncipe.

Por mucho tiempo se había estado guardando manteniéndose alejada de todos los hombres, nunca había conocido a un hombre como Edward, alguien con el poder consumado para mantenerse con un estricto control sobre sí mismo, si ella expresaba su rechazo, sabía que él pararía, pero cuando las manos se movieron hasta sus pechos su fuerza de voluntad empezó a disolverse al igual que las gotas de lluvia contra la arena.

Se bloquearon las voces que clamaban contra ella y Edward, con su boca ella lo capturó hasta que él tomó el mando haciendo estragos en sus labios. La sensación de ahogo físico la envolvía y ella se apretó contra él como si necesitara estar más cerca, él termino de deslizar su túnica de gasa hasta el suelo y ya no llevaba nada más puesto. El beso continuó y mientras él encendió los deseos secretos dentro de ella empujando su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga, Bella?— La boca de él se movía contra su garganta, sus manos llenas con sus pechos.

_Di las palabras, _le rogó su mente, pero no podía pensar cuando él la estaba tocando. La seda de su ropa rozaba su piel y él se quitó su _turbante _y el resto de la ropa hasta que su piel desnuda descansó contra la de ella.

—Mírame Bella — Él dio un paso atrás mirándola a los ojos —Esta noche será para el placer y nada más –

**Porfis no me maten por dejarlas así en suspenso, ya se acerca el momento más esperado, creo que para el próximo cap ya tendremos el tan esperado lemmon, aparte quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber podido subir un cap la semana pasada a pesar de que lo había previsto, se me hizo imposible hacerlo con lo ocupada que estaba…. Bueno espero me dejen saber su opinión que es muy valiosa para mi, Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su review en el cap pasado, a las que me sumaron a su lista de favoritos y a las que leen en silencio….**

**PD: quería comentarles sobre otras dos adaptaciones que planeo hacer, me gustaría la opinión de ustedes a ver si las subo o no o cual de las dos les gustaría mas, aca les dejo los resumenes….**

_**1.-Nunca Nadie Más: **__Inglaterra 1870, Lord Edward Cullen ha heredado recientemente el condado de Kent. Esas tierras son lo que más le importa, pero deberá deshacerse de ellas: están usurpadas por las deudas que su padre antes de morir le dejó y ya no puede mantenerlas, solamente se le ocurre una manera de poner a salvo el patrimonio amenazado: casarse con una joven de alguna familia burguesa sin linaje que le aporte un buena dote. Isabella Swan es hija de un acaudalado comerciante; a los ojos de todos aparece como una muchacha superficial solo preocupada por los vestidos, los bailes y la coquetería, aunque esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Si bien Lord Cullen detesta la frivolidad, todo la señala como la candidata perfecta. Cuando él desesperado pide su mano sin que ella sospeche que necesita la dote, queda todo servido para una nueva versión de la batalla de los sexos. En medio de una convivencia forzada de un matrimonio que no han elegido, tendrán que probar cuanto pueden acercarse y cuanto pueden acortar la brecha que los separa._

_**2.-Pecados Inconfesables:**__ Lord Edward Cullen el mujeriego más elegante y apuesto de todo Londres, es un seductor aristócrata con una innumerable lista de admiradoras de la alta sociedad, con su ingenio irresistible, su suerte en las mesas de juego y un carisma encantador puede tener a la mujer que desee, pero cuando la única mujer por la que alguna vez se planteó abandonar su soltería se casa con otro, Edward se da cuenta que no quiere a cualquier mujer… QUIERE ENCONTRAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA. La bella y valiente señorita Isabella Swan hará que la vida de Edward de un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando la rescata de una peligrosa situación, muy pronto se percata del terrible aprieto en el que se encuentra Isabella, ya que está huyendo de su primo, el Príncipe James, por un oscuro y terrible secreto que ha descubierto acerca de él. En medio del peligro Isabella y Edward empiezan a sentirse profundamente atraídos el uno por el otro. Después de pasar una noche abandonados al más apasionado de los pecados, Edward se proclama el caballero de la brillante armadura de Isabella y jura protegerla con su honor, pero pronto la protegerá no solo con eso ¿Habrá encontrado el mayor libertino de todo Londres aquello que estaba buscando… EL VERDADERO AMOR?_

_**Ya saben déjenme su opinión y la historia que seleccionen esa la adaptare, nos leemos pronto besos….**_


	6. Rendición

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer el fic no es de mi autoría es la adaptación de un libro el cual al final les diré su nombre y autor, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

…..

_**En el Capitulo Anterior…**_

— _¿Quieres que me detenga, Bella?— La boca de él se movía contra su garganta, sus manos llenas con sus pechos._

_Di las palabras, __le rogó su mente, pero no podía pensar cuando él la estaba tocando. La seda de su ropa rozaba su piel y él se quitó su __turbante __y el resto de la ropa hasta que su piel desnuda descansó contra la de ella._

—_Mírame Bella — Él dio un paso atrás mirándola a los ojos —Esta noche será para el placer y nada más –_

…_**..**_

_**Capitulo 5: Rendición**_

A pesar de ella misma no podía dejar de estudiar la forma desnuda de él, su pecho era musculoso con una ligera capa de vello disminuyendo hasta un estómago duro. Sintió el impulso de tocar los músculos preguntándose cómo un príncipe sería tan fuerte físicamente, no era un hombre que se entregaba a los alimentos ricos y la ociosidad, su virilidad estaba totalmente erecta, el grosor no dejando ninguna duda de su deseo. Muslos fuertes demostraban que estaba acostumbrado a montar a caballo, se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener su cuerpo cubierto por el de él, uniéndose como un caballo montando a una yegua, la idea evocó otro escalofrío salvaje en su interior.

—Tráeme la bolsa de terciopelo que Lady Sulpicia te dio— ordenó Edward.

Cuando ella se la pasó al príncipe, él metió la mano y sacó un frasco de aceite perfumado.

—Túmbate— le dijo, ella lo hizo y la suavidad de la cama le dio la bienvenida debajo de sus músculos cansados.

Quería acurrucarse en las sábanas de seda, disfrutando de la comodidad. El príncipe se sentó a su lado vertiendo una pequeña cantidad de aceite en las manos frotándolas, ella aspiró el aroma de canela y de clavo, una mezcla de especias que la intrigaba.

—Voy a masajear esto en tu piel— dijo él en voz baja —Te hará más sensible al tacto y como he dicho, sólo tienes que decir una palabra y me detendré –

Él tomó una gota y tocó la punta de su pezón erecto, un escalofrío se apoderó de ella entre sus piernas sintiendo un dolor profundo.

—Voy a tocar cada parte de ti Bella y entonces tú vas a hacer lo mismo por mí –

Fue un tormento imaginar cómo se sentiría el tener las manos de él por todo su cuerpo. Tomó su dedo pulgar e índice, masajeando el aceite en su pezón.

—Gira sobre tu estómago— ordenó.

Sintió una inesperada decepción al ver que él no tenía intención de acariciar más sus pechos, cuando se puso sobre su estómago él movió su pelo hacia un lado. Unas manos cálidas tocaron su piel, el aceite se deslizaba sobre ella, la masajeó de una manera diferente a lo que había experimentado antes cuando la habían preparado para él, las palmas y yemas de los dedos trazaron un camino por la espalda, sensual y elegante, se estremeció cuando su boca se inclinó a su garganta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado con una mujer virgen— susurró Edward —Se dispara mi sangre en pensar que voy a ser el primer hombre en estar dentro de ti, si me lo permites –

El movió las manos para acariciarle las nalgas, los muslos y separándolos un poco la punta de los dedos pasó por su centro húmedo, un choque de calor la hizo temblar y se mordió el labio mientras los pulgares de él se deslizaron sobre la zona oculta de su condición de mujer, no pudo contener el grito que brotó cuando él frotó un poco de aceite sobre los pliegues íntimos, sus puños agarraron la colcha y ella comenzó a temblar cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella como si fuera a prepararla para su entrada. Estaba húmeda contra su mano, sus dedos agarrando la colcha mientras ella jadeaba, él entró y se retiró con los dedos varias veces antes de detenerse y se puso encima de ella.

— ¿Debo parar? –

Bella no podía respirar, su cuerpo tenía una sensación de hormigueo. Los efectos del aceite habían comenzado a impactarla y en ese momento un adolorido deseo la atormentaba, con cada toque ella se estaba perdiendo en él, en la tenue luz de la lámpara ella vio el rostro de Edward con la mirada fija en ella.

—Lo sientes ¿verdad? –

—Sí— ella logró decir —No creo que pueda soportarlo – Una sombra de sonrisa cruzó sobre el rostro de él.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mi princesa,porque no he empezado a darte placer todavía–

La instó a que se diera la vuelta y se sentó más cerca de sus pies masajeando los pies y los tobillos aliviando el dolor de las últimas semanas, luego hasta las pantorrillas, el aceite perfumado elevándose de su piel en un perfume picante. Su mano rozó brevemente su monte que estaba ahora suave y libre de vello de las preparaciones anteriores.

Luego Edward separó los muslos de ella deslizando sus manos sobre su carne íntima una vez más. Bella arqueó la espalda sintiendo la excitación elevándose más, ella lo miró a los ojos y aunque la mató decirlo le susurró:

—Necesito que te detengas — Si ella lo dejaba ir más lejos él uniría su carne con la suya.

La expresión de Edward era oscura y cerrada —Muy bien mi princesa_— _murmuró él - Voy a dejar de tocarte, sin embargo es tu turno para darle masajes a mi piel —Él le dio el frasco de aceite y la besó suavemente.

Rodando sobre su estómago esperó a su ayuda para levantarse, el aceite estaba agradablemente caliente y le llevó un momento a ella darse cuenta de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al tiempo que le tocaba, ahora que él había dejado de tocarla, la sensación natural aumentó en su interior transformándose en frustración física. Tentativamente ella se estiró y tocó su cuello moviendo la palma de la mano en la nuca y la espalda, derramando aceite en la palma de su mano masajeó los músculos tal como él lo había hecho con ella, él se puso tenso mientras las manos de ella se movían por encima de él y luego se estremeció de alivio. Era una extraña sensación de poder, deslizó sus manos sobre cada parte de sus hombros y la espalda, se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma respondiendo una vez más al tacto de su piel. Edward yacía con el rostro vuelto hacia un lado y fue entonces cuando ella le vio una ligera cicatriz en la sien, se inclinó hacia adelante para tocarla, sus pechos desnudos tocaron su espalda.

— ¿Qué te pasó? – La boca de él se suavizó en una sonrisa cínica.

—Una de las _odaliscas _me tiró en los baños cuando tenía dos años de edad, golpeé mi cabeza sobre el mármol y casi muero –

La admisión envió un miedo frío a través de ella, ser un príncipe no necesariamente garantizaba su seguridad, incluso dentro de los muros del palacio.

— ¿Ha habido muchos atentados a tu vida? –

—Bastantes— fue todo lo que le dijo.

Ella no le preguntó nada más porque comprendió su renuencia a hablar de ello. Poniendo más aceite en las manos ella masajeó la espalda y los hombros bajando hasta las caderas y las piernas, cuando llegó a sus pies él se dio la vuelta retrocediendo en el toque.

— ¿Tienes cosquillas?— Una sonrisa le subió a la boca de ella con el pensamiento.

—A veces— Él la llevó a sentarse en su regazo frente a él, cuando estuvo a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él su erección se apretó contra sus pliegues —He disfrutado de la tarde que pasamos juntos— murmuró él contra su garganta.

Con un suave beso él la tomó en sus brazos guiándola hasta que ella se acurrucó tumbada entre sus brazos y su espalda presionada contra su longitud, eso fue todo, él realmente iba a detenerse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y por _Alá_ que nunca se había sentido así antes… Líquida y dolorida, llena de necesidades desesperadas. Sintió los suaves sonidos de la respiración de él aunque había una tensión rígida en él, Bella intentó dormir pero la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo sólo la estaba haciendo querer más. El calor de su virilidad era lo que ella necesita ahora, lo necesitaba dentro de ella para saciar la fiebre.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar, ya no se trataba de ganar su libertad, no podía mentirse a sí misma y decir que no lo quería, lo hacía, su cuerpo estaba llorando pidiéndole que entregara todo. Ella se acercó a él y vio que abría sus ojos verdes, parecía un hombre al borde de su control.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí Bella? –

—No lo sé —

Lo único que sabía era que ella se arrepentía de su decisión de parar. Edward era un hombre honorable, un príncipe que la había salvado de la peor clase de destino, sus manos se movían hasta tocar su pecho.

—Sé que ninguno de nosotros está contento en estos momentos – dijo ella.

—Estaré bien — Él se echó hacia atrás apoyando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

A ella no le gustaba ser la causa de su inquietud, estaba reteniéndose por ella cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Ella alargó la mano para tocar sus pectorales, si se convertía en su concubina iba a darle la espalda a todo lo que su familia había querido de ella, pero ellos se habían ido, ya no había nadie más para protegerla, nadie para mandar en su vida, sólo podía tomar las decisiones por sí misma ya fueran buenas o malas.

—No entiendo— le dijo a Edward —¿Porque me diste la opción de decir que no? –

—Tienes poca libertad — le besó los dedos llevando una punta a la boca —Pero esto te lo puedo conceder –

Las palabras de él desmoronaron lo que quedaba de su resistencia, su pasado se había ido estaba atrapada en una vida que nunca volvería, no podía saber lo que el futuro le depararía y lo mejor era vivir el momento para decidir qué era lo que ella verdaderamente quería. Extendió la mano para agarrar el cuello de Edward, atrayéndolo hacia abajo a un beso, con su boca ella se abrió a él haciéndole saber su rendición. Llevó sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda y hacia abajo a las musculadas caderas.

Edward la levantó sobre sus rodillas tomando un seno en la boca, ella gritó agarrando los hombros de él. Abajo su carne de mujer presionó su pene un poco y se sorprendió al sentir algo grueso deslizarse dentro de su apertura.

— ¿Me quieres?— Él susurró tentándola con la presión.

La respiración de Edward era dura y se frotó contra ella llevándola más cerca de una sensación que hacía tensar su piel, los pezones arrugados por el deseo cuando él lamió uno y luego el otro.

—Sí— respondió ella esperando que no se arrepintiera de la decisión.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada, Edward se empujó en su interior, ella gritó por la presión pero él se detuvo bruscamente besándola hasta que empezó a relajarse frente a la sensación, a pesar de que estaba dolorida, el dolor rápidamente retrocedió cuando él comenzó a moverse contra ella. Era una extraña sensación de plenitud, sus penetraciones ya no le dolían, en cambio evocaban un placer en silencio. Él palmeó las caderas y la obligó a montarlo, le recordaba la sensación de balanceo de trote de un caballo sólo que nunca lo había imaginado con un hombre. Se arqueó contra su ritmo estremeciéndose cuando él usó su erección para el placer de ella.

La cara Edward era tensa, luego la puso sobre su espalda, fue difícil al principio cuando ella trató de levantar sus caderas para encontrarse con él pero él controló el ritmo llenándola con movimientos largos y suaves, comprendió que estaba tratando de hacer que esta primera vez fuera buena para ella, él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso al unirse con ella y sin embargo, ella le pertenecía a él ahora como su concubina. Era una mujer para darle a él una liberación, para satisfacer sus necesidades. Ella alcanzó a coger su trasero, sus dedos le insistían en ir más rápido pero incluso cuando él la penetró más rápido parecía no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Él necesitaba más de ella y ella no podía saber lo que era, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello susurrando:

—Está bien Edward solo muéstrame qué es lo que necesitas –

Con sus palabras Edward cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, todavía enterrado dentro de ella mientras su movimiento creaba una fricción más fuerte a medida que se retiraba y se hundía en su interior, su boca tomó uno de sus pechos chupando mientras empujaba. Un escalofrío en aumento comenzó a apoderarse en su interior, un calor que se hizo doloroso y la respiración se aceleraba, una y otra vez él la penetró hasta que una explosión se sacudió en contra de la carne de ella haciéndola añicos. La erupción vertiginosa seguía y seguía, su cuerpo ordeñando su longitud mientras ella se corría y por último le oyó emitir un gemido mientras se conducía profundamente dentro apoderándose de su propia liberación. Los latidos del corazón de ella golpeaban dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo vivo en formas que ella nunca había esperado, no podía dejar de tocar a Edward, pasó sus manos sobre su cuello y sus hombros atrayéndolo a un abrazo duro. El se inclinó hacia arriba presionando otro beso en su boca, hubo una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando él murmuró:

— ¿Estás bien mi princesa_? –_

—Sí— Ella le devolvió el beso que ofreció libremente.

A pesar de que no podía creer que se había entregado a él de esta manera, había sido de hecho placentero como él había prometido y sin embargo mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos con las suaves sábanas encerrándolos no podía dejar de lado su miedo, porque aunque él le había regalado una noche que ella siempre recordaría, ella temía que no iba a durar. Por encima de todo, tenía miedo de perderse a sí misma en este mundo de placeres secretos.

_**Y quien no se perdería con un príncipe así jajajajajaja, Dios mío este cap estuvo muy muy intenso, como siempre gracias por los alertas y los reviews que me hacen llegar me hacen muy feliz. Con respecto al otro fic que tengo pensado subir ya tengo más o menos una idea de cuál será de todas formas a continuación les dejo el respectivo summary de cada una para saber su opinión… ya saben espero sus reviews besos y nos leemos pronto chicas…..**_

_**1.-Nunca Nadie Más: **__Inglaterra 1870, Lord Edward Cullen ha heredado recientemente el condado de Kent. Esas tierras son lo que más le importa, pero deberá deshacerse de ellas: están usurpadas por las deudas que su padre antes de morir le dejó y ya no puede mantenerlas, solamente se le ocurre una manera de poner a salvo el patrimonio amenazado: casarse con una joven de alguna familia burguesa sin linaje que le aporte un buena dote. Isabella Swan es hija de un acaudalado comerciante; a los ojos de todos aparece como una muchacha superficial solo preocupada por los vestidos, los bailes y la coquetería, aunque esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Si bien Lord Cullen detesta la frivolidad, todo la señala como la candidata perfecta. Cuando él desesperado pide su mano sin que ella sospeche que necesita la dote, queda todo servido para una nueva versión de la batalla de los sexos. En medio de una convivencia forzada de un matrimonio que no han elegido, tendrán que probar cuanto pueden acercarse y cuanto pueden acortar la brecha que los separa._

_**2.-Pecados Inconfesables:**__ Lord Edward Cullen el mujeriego más elegante y apuesto de todo Londres, es un seductor aristócrata con una innumerable lista de admiradoras de la alta sociedad, con su ingenio irresistible, su suerte en las mesas de juego y un carisma encantador puede tener a la mujer que desee, pero cuando la única mujer por la que alguna vez se planteó abandonar su soltería se casa con otro, Edward se da cuenta que no quiere a cualquier mujer… QUIERE ENCONTRAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA. La bella y valiente señorita Isabella Swan hará que la vida de Edward de un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando la rescata de una peligrosa situación, muy pronto se percata del terrible aprieto en el que se encuentra Isabella, ya que está huyendo de su primo, el Príncipe James, por un oscuro y terrible secreto que ha descubierto acerca de él. En medio del peligro Isabella y Edward empiezan a sentirse profundamente atraídos el uno por el otro. Después de pasar una noche abandonados al más apasionado de los pecados, Edward se proclama el caballero de la brillante armadura de Isabella y jura protegerla con su honor, pero pronto la protegerá no solo con eso ¿Habrá encontrado el mayor libertino de todo Londres aquello que estaba buscando… EL VERDADERO AMOR?_


	7. El Sultán

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

…

_**En el capitulo anterior….**_

— _¿Estás bien mi princesa__? –_

—_Sí— Ella le devolvió el beso que ofreció libremente._

_A pesar de que no podía creer que se había entregado a él de esta manera, había sido de hecho placentero como él había prometido y sin embargo mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos con las suaves sábanas encerrándolos no podía dejar de lado su miedo, porque aunque él le había regalado una noche que ella siempre recordaría, ella temía que no iba a durar. Por encima de todo, tenía miedo de perderse a sí misma en este mundo de placeres secretos._

…_._

**Capitulo 6: El Sultán **

_Cuatro días después…_

La tinta aún no estaba seca pero Edward levantó el pergamino, sobre él había escrito sus deseos de que Bella recibiera su libertad junto con el semental blanco. Quería dejar su orden por escrito de modo que nadie pudiera negárselo, ella dormía sobre su cama, sus dedos descansaban sobre el lugar donde él había dormido. Anoche había agotado las horas haciendo el amor con ella apenas capaz de dormir, ella se había entregado una y otra vez hasta que se derrumbaron de agotamiento, incluso cuando se había dormido había sentido sus manos acariciando su piel, como si quisiera fundirse en él.

Había ido con Bella cada mañana a las caballerizas mirando como alimentaba y consolaba al semental herido, el caballo había caído bajo su hechizo y el día anterior había permitido a Bella montarlo, Edward quedó atontado pensando como ella podía transformar al caballo con amor haciendo que se sintiera seguro, pero bueno también ella lo había cautivado a él, no había querido a ninguna otra mujer desde que la había visto. Observar sus gritos, gemidos y suspiros de éxtasis cuando él llenó su cuerpo con el suyo propio fue algo por lo que rogó, no quería dejarla ir pero su tiempo se había agotado, anoche había recibido el emplazamiento que había estado esperando, el Sultán lo recibiría esta mañana en la Sala Imperial.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado tenía que asegurar el destino de Bella, si le pudieran conceder su mayor deseo sería regresar con ella a Nerassia. Un toque suave se oyó en su puerta y cuando concedió el permiso para entrar vio que cuatro soldados esperaban allí por él, ellos vestían de negro con sus espadas colgadas alrededor de sus cinturas, uno de ellos sostenía una cuerda trenzada en su mano y Edward se tensó al verlo.

—Bella— él la llamó —Levántate y vuelve al harén— quería que ella se fuera ya que aunque la amenaza fuera contra él no quería implicarla, ella se revolvió con el sonido de su voz y apretó el cubrecama contra su cuerpo, cuando echó un vistazo él vio su expresión nerviosa.

—¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó.

—Haz lo que te digo— Él se levantó y le dio la ropa que ella había traído a su habitación, mirando hacia los soldadosdijo — ¿Mi padre me ha convocado? –

Uno de ellos hizo una reverencia cabeceando.

—Su Majestad Calisle El Magnífico de hecho ha solicitado su presencia, Príncipe Edward –

Entonces estaba hecho, su tiempo de espera había terminado. Se formó un nudo en su estómago cuando se fijó en la cuerda trenzada que el guardia tenía en su mano ¿Planificaban ellos ejecutarlo? ¿O lo harían después de que hubiera hablado con Carlisle? Bella se había levantado para estar a su lado y Edward tomó el pergamino y lo puso en su mano.

—Dale esto a la Princesa Rosalie, ella obedecerá mis órdenes –

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon —Pero pensé... –

Edward bajó su voz de modo que el soldadono lo oyera — Mi padre ha enviado por mí –

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —ella susurró tomando sus manos —Lo veo en tu cara –

Él miró de reojo a los guardias que se ponían cada vez más impacientes —Si no vuelvo por ti coge el semental y vete del palacio, he ordenado escoltas para que estés bien, ellos se ocuparán de tu libertad – Él extendió la mano para tocar su cara pero los ojos de ella no mostraban nada más que preocupación por el bienestar de él —Debería haberte dado esmeraldas o perlas por las noches que hemos gastado juntos, pero esto creo que es lo que realmente deseas –

— ¿Qué significa si no vuelves? —Ella exigió — ¿Tu propio padre no haría nada para dañarte, verdad? –

Edward bajó su mirada no queriendo demostrar nada excepto honestidad entre ellos —No lo sé, pero tú estarás a salvo, me he asegurado de ello –

Ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos y él la tomó con ferocidad, el toque de sus labios envió una ondulación de fuego a través de él recordándole todo lo que ellos habían compartido en su cama.

—Si puedo volver a ti lo haré — juró él, conduciéndola hacia afuera entró en el corredor donde un eunuco esperaba por ella —Devuélvela al harén—ordenó pero así como ella había desaparecido en las habitaciones prohibidas, no podía expulsarla de su mente y tampoco quería.

Bella no podía dejar de imaginar lo peor, habían pasado horas desde que se había visto obligada a abandonar al príncipe y ella no sabía si todavía estaba vivo, a pesar de que le habían dado su propio lugar en el harén eso no le importaba, ni una sola vez había dormido en otro lugar que no fuera en la cama de Edward, estar separado de él era desgarrador pues había llegado a significar algo para ella. La noche pasada había sido impresionante, la intimidad física pareció ser más intensa cada vez que ellos se unían, era como si ahora le hubiera dado a Edward una parte de sí misma, una parte de ella que tenía guardada, durmiendo dentro de sus brazos cada noche él había llenado todos los huecos vacíos dentro de su corazón llevándose la pena de la pérdida de sus familiares, quizás sólo era atracción física entre ellos pero ella quería creer que podía llegar a ser algo más, esto no debería afectarla sin embargo no podía detenerlo y ahora la vida de él podría estar en peligro.

Ella le había dado el pergamino que declaraba su libertad al secretario de la princesa_, _quien había prometido informar a la princesa de su nuevo estado, la princesa Rosalie, la hija mayor del sultán había tomado la posición de _Valide Sultana _después de la muerte de su marido gobernando así al harén y sus habitantes. Bella esperó que los deseos de Edward fueran cumplidos pero no lo sabría hasta que se encontrara con la mujer.

Aunque ella se había unido a otras mujeres en el harén limpiando sus músculos doloridos quiso derrumbarse contra la pared y liberar el miedo que crecía dentro de ella, su status ya había cambiado y no para mejor, las concubinas la bombardearon con sus miradas celosas observando cómo se bañaba quejándose de que una beduina no merecía ser favorecida por un príncipe. Tan pronto como se sentó dentro del vapor caliente Bella se lavó recordando las manos de Edward acariciando su piel.

_No pierdas tu corazón por él_ se advirtió_, eres sólo una mujer entre cientos_ y sin embargo él había guardado su promesa de concederle su libertad y darle el semental, aunque no estuviera totalmente domesticado. Ella lo había llamado Amir un nombre que reflejaba su naturaleza principesca, orgulloso y obstinado, era un caballo que sentía que podría llegar a amar, del mismo modo que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por Edward. Bella tuvo un escalofrío cuando pensó en el soldadoque había escoltado al príncipe, en su mirada severa como si ellos le llevaran a una ejecución más que una audiencia. _Alá __por favor mantén a Edward a salvo_, rezó.

Se puso de pie en los baños y otro eunuco le asistió envolviéndola en lino para secarla, tan pronto como ella se empezó a vestir para el encuentro con la Princesa Rosalie sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no le gustó este sentimiento desvalido de quedarse detrás de estas paredes para saber su destino, cuando fue llevada a las cámaras de la _Sultana Valide_, Bella vio a una mujer unos años mayor que ella exquisitamente hermosa que llevaba trajes decorados con turquesas y plata sobre una túnicablanco crema, el cabello de la princesa Rosalie estaba oculto bajo un turbante y en cada uno de sus dedos tenía una joya, tenía uñas largas curvadas en arco mientras su maquillaje acentuaban sus labios rojos y ojos delineados con kohl.

Tal como había sido advertida Bella se arrodilló ante la princesa y presionó su boca en el dobladillo del traje turquesa, una suave mano levantó su barbilla y la desafió a examinar la cara de la _Sultana Valide_.

— ¿Todavía no has sido presentada a mi padre, verdad? —preguntó la princesa aunque su voz fuera tranquila y sostuviera una calidad musical, Bella no pudo evitar sentir el poder que la princesa emanaba.

—No, mi señora, sirvo al Príncipe Edward — contestó Bella.

La princesa sonrió brevemente — He oído cuentos sobre ti, que has estado trabajando en la caballeriza con uno de los caballos cada día— Las yemas del dedo de la mujer tocaron su mejilla —No es algo que yo alguna vez permitiría, una _odalisca _nunca debería dejar el harén –

Los instintos de Bella le advirtieron que no debía discutir pues había más en juego de lo que ella se daba cuenta. La princesa cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Se dice que tienes un don mágico con los animales, quizás podrías permitirte cuidar una mascota de otro tipo— Una risa divertida cruzó su cara —O quizás mi padre se quede contigo como su mascota con tu permiso –

La mención del sultán hizo a Bella apretar más fuerte sus puños, ella no deseaba ser convocada a su cama ni mucho menos dejar el destino de su vida en sus manos, estaba claro que su único medio de escapar de palacio estaba con el príncipe… si tan solo le permitieran a Edward marcharse.

— ¿Tendré el honor de conocer al sultán? —Bella preguntó.

—Ya te ha convocado… te llevaré con él ahora –

Aunque Bella aún no podía imaginarse hablar con un hombre que sostuvo a medio mundo en su poder creía poder encontrar un modo de influir en el Sultán para que le concediera sus deseos. La princesa Rosalie se levantó y un eunuco abrió la puerta para ambas.

—Si eres inteligente permanecerás callada y estarás agradecida por esta oportunidad— La expresión de ella se puso seria —pero no niegues a mi padre nada de lo que él te pida, la madre de Edward cometió el error de negociar su regreso a la cama de mi padre y él la mató por ello –

La princesaanduvo con gracia hacia la puerta, sus trajes turquesa se deslizaban detrás de ella, Bella se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra alternativa más que seguirla mientras fue consciente de cómo de peligrosas eran sus circunstancias. Después del paseo por los cuartos de las mujeres, ellas llegaron a la Sala Imperial del Sultán, los colores ricos en azules, carmesí y oro brillando sobre las paredes, un intrincado modelo había sido tallado en la madera y balaustradas de mármol enmarcaban el trono, el corazón de Bella se aceleró cuando vio a Edward sentado a los pies de su padre.

Sus miedos se multiplicaron al ver una cuerda anudada que descansaba sobre un cojín, ella la reconoció como las cuerdas usadas para estrangular a los hombres, la mirada fija de Edward estaba clavada en ella como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella bajó su cabeza en una débil reverencia pero la tensión dentro del príncipe era inequívoca, algo iba terriblemente mal y no tenía ni idea de lo que el sultán quería de ellos dos. Tuvo muchas ganas de ir corriendo a los brazos de Edward para ver por ella misma si él estaba ileso pero no se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento sin permiso, solo cuando fue presentada al sultán se arrodilló y besó la tierra a sus pies….

**Un poco tenso este cap no chicas, aunque este es solo el comienzo o como dicen por ahí el principio del fin de este fic que ya le queda muy pocos capítulos, y si ya sé que a lo mejor les pareció un poco corto pero es porque creo que podre subir un segundo capítulo ya a final de semana, ya que quiero ver si puedo subir esta misma semana mi nueva historia, cualquier cosa les estaré avisando y como siempre muy agradecida por sus alertas y favoritos y un montón de gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme su review, espero que les guste lo que hago, bueno ya saben espero sus reviews y nos leemos e días máximo…. Cuídense besos, nos estamos leyendo…**


	8. Sometida

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**En el Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Sus miedos se multiplicaron al ver una cuerda anudada que descansaba sobre un cojín, ella la reconoció como las cuerdas usadas para estrangular a los hombres, la mirada fija de Edward estaba clavada en ella como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella bajó su cabeza en una débil reverencia pero la tensión dentro del príncipe era inequívoca, algo iba terriblemente mal y no tenía ni idea de lo que el sultán quería de ellos dos. Tuvo muchas ganas de ir corriendo a los brazos de Edward para ver por ella misma si él estaba ileso pero no se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento sin permiso, solo cuando fue presentada al sultán se arrodilló y besó la tierra a sus pies…._

…_._

**Capitulo 7: Sometida.**

La princesa Rosalie se unió a su padre sobre un diván con almohadilla.

—Así que eres la beduina que mi hijo ha comprado en el mercado de esclavos —

El sultán se inclinó adelante mirándola fijamente. Bella trató de no hacer contacto visual pero estaba desconcertada por tal escrutinio, no sabía si ella estaba autorizada para contestar pero era mejor no hablar por lo que simplemente inclinó su cabeza.

—Mírame — ordenó el sultán. Cuando ella lo hizo se forzó a hacer retroceder el miedo que sentía.

Carlisle el Magnífico era alto y con una constitución delgada, sus trajes de seda de azafrán con diamantes brillaron, llevaba un turbante blanco, su barba era canosa y a pesar de las arrugas de su cara y manos, ella no vio más que el poder absoluto en sus ojos.

—Es raro para un nuevo esclavo causar tal agitación — comentó Carlisle —Entiendo que mi hijo te permitió salir fuera del harén llevándote a las caballerizas – Ella cabeceó todavía dudando de si le permitían hablar.

—Me enteré también que le plantaste cara a un grupo de crías de caballos en el mercado de esclavos y los calmaste con tu voz. En el mercado creen que eres considerada una hechicera – Bella abrió su boca, sus ojos pidiendo permiso para hablar. Él cruzó sus brazos y dio una cabezada.

—Explícate –

—Su Majestad, crecí alrededor de caballos y los conozco bien, ellos entienden que mi intención no es hacerles daño y ayudé a mi padre a entrenarlos hasta que los vendimos –

El sultán asintió pero ella vio una nota de curiosidad en sus ojos, el levantó su mano y uno de los sirvientes presentesse acercó entregando el pergamino que contenían las órdenes por su libertad, Bella se forzó a mirar abajo al piso de mármol, le tembló el pulso ¿Qué quería de ella ahora?

—Cualquier mujer que se une al harén se hace de mi propiedad, Edward no tiene el derecho de concederte tu libertad –

Ella no lo desafió levantando la cabeza. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella? El sultán había matado a la madre de Edward por no compartir su cama. ¿Le haría lo mismo a ella? No conocía al sultán bien, ya que su familia siempre viajaba de un lado a otro, se rumoreaba que seguía una regla imparcial y despiadada hacia sus enemigos ¿Pero cómo se había convertido Edward en el enemigo? No podía entenderlo. Cuando un silencio largo cayó a través del espacio, ella se arriesgó a mirar a Edward. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y en ellos vio una disculpa. Él la había traído aquí teniendo la intención de mantenerla segura y ahora él nunca podría volver a su querida región. El sultán se inclinó adelante, sus nudillos que se apretaban sobre los brazos de su silla, había furia dentro de su postura pero mantuvo su voz baja cuando él le dijo a su hijo:

— Edward, la gente de Nerassia te favorece… tanto, que varios de los visitantes de aquella provincia han proclamado su deseo que seas el siguiente sultán, en vez de Jasper mi heredero— Con voz tranquila él dijo No te permitiré derrocar a tu hermano –

Él agarró la cuerda anudada y la puso alrededor de la garganta de su hijo, Edward se opuso al impulso de luchar contra su padre, la cuerda era floja alrededor de su garganta, una amenaza que podría descender en cualquier momento. Esto era una prueba de obediencia, aunque él fácilmente pudiera luchar contra el sultán, liberándose, los guardias entonces lo decapitarían por tal crimen. Su única esperanza era continuar así.

Las manos de Carlisle temblaban, pero nadie podía verlo excepto Edward. En su corazón, no creyó que su padre quisiera matarle, pero el Imperio Otomano significaba todo para Carlisle. Él se cortaría su brazo derecho si fuera por el bien del reino. Aún había indecisión, una desgana dentro de las acciones de su padre.

— No puedo tener una guerra entre mis hijos y arriesgarme a que el imperio de divida—murmuró el sultán apretando la cuerda alrededor de la garganta de Edward — James ya se sublevó contra mí y me forzaron a matarlo con mis propias manos. No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte lo mismo, pero si tus campesinos amenazan el ascenso de Jasper al trono, no tendré otra opción –

Una mano sostuvo la cuerda, mientras otra mano descansaba sobre el pelo de Edward. Sólo Edward sintió la suavidad de la caricia oculta de su padre mientras con su otra mano el sultán poseía el poder de matar.

—Dime por qué debería dejar vivo a un traidor – dijo en tono de suplica.

—Porque mi deseo es reinar sobre Nerassia, no sobre el Imperio — contestó Edward. Él levantó su cabeza y examinó los ojos de su padre —Nunca he dudado de su derecho de ser el líder, ni de los derechos de nacimiento de mi hermano— Él puso sus manos sobre su padre tratando de forzar a Carlisle a reconocer la verdad —Exílieme si asi lo desea y cualquier hombre puede golpearme hasta matarme si vuelvo a esta ciudad –

El sultán miró fijamente en sus ojos como si él no que creyera que Edward sostuviera su promesa.

—Debería encarcelarte— Pero desenrolló la cuerda dejando que cayera al suelo. Expulsando un aliento profundo, él dijo — Vete entonces, coge tus pertenencias y vuelve a Nerassia, pero no regreses nunca aquí o perderás tu vida –

Edward se inclinó y en aquel momento Bella avanzó de repente presionando su frente en los pies del sultán, Edward la agarró separándola de su padre.

—Está prohibido tocar a Su Majestad –

Por _Alá_, ¿no sabía ella que tal gesto era razón suficiente para que Carlisle cortara su cabeza? Dentro de su abrazo su piel estaba fría por el miedo, Bella lo agarró como si pudiera crecer con su fuerza, para su alivio el sultán levantó su mano.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? –

—Algo que preguntar— Bella susurró — Por favor, déjeme ir con el Príncipe Edward a Nerassia – Carlisle se rio de una forma áspera.

— ¿Por qué crees que yo accedería a conceder tu deseo? Eres una concubina y tu lugar está aquí –

El sultán extendió la mano para agarrar su mano y Edward no tuvo otra opción que liberarla. Él solo observó mientras Bella fue llevada a sentarse a los pies de su padre. Luchaba por su propia libertad y él no sabía que podría hacer para ayudarla.

—Tu vida me pertenece— dijo el sultán — No hay ninguna razón por la que yo dejaría libre a una mujer con tal talento para encantar a los animales — Él señaló a un eunuco dándole una orden —Devuélvela al harén y esta noche tráela a mis aposentos –

Rabia encendida corría por las venas de Edward, con el pensamiento de Bella siendo expuesta a su padre. Ella le pertenecía a él y a ningún otro hombre, pero si él se atrevía a expresar una queja, no tenía duda que el sultán la reduciría a sus pies.

Tan pronto como él encontró la cara afligida de Bella le envió un voto silencioso. _Voy a rescatarte. Ningún otro hombre te tocará. Lo juro_.

El príncipe se había ido, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, desde la valla del enrejado, Bella había observado como Edward había montado su caballo en las puertas de palacio con sus escoltas, era como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho y se lo hubieran llevado lejos. Se alegró que el sultán le hubiera la vida a Edward, sin embargo nunca había esperado sentir una pérdida tan amarga. No sólo la pérdida de su libertad, sino la soledad de saber que nunca vería a Edward nunca más. Una y otra vez se reprendió por abrirse a él, por creer que ellos podrían ser más que simples amantes. Lo que ellos habían compartido había terminado, ahora era presa de otro hombre.

Un entumecimiento tomó su cuerpo cuando tuvo que aguantar el ritual de preparación para ser entregada a otro hombre otra vez. Cuando el eunuco masajeaba el aceite perfumado en su piel, sólo podía pensar en el toque de Edward, en sus manos deslizándose sobre ella, tentándola y despertándola. Las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos, aunque no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que le esperaba.

Las horas se alejaban demasiado rápido, hasta que por fin fue el momento de encontrarse con el sultán. Vestida con costosa seda y joyas siguió al eunuco jefe mientras la guiaba a los aposentos del sultán. Su corazón se puso más pesado con cada paso.

_No puedo hacer esto_, pensaba desesperadamente, incluso la idea de aguantar el toque de otro hombre era imposible llevar _¿No sería mejor morir? _El sultán nunca la dejaría ir, de eso estaba segura.

**Por favor chicas no me maten, se que las deje en el peor momento de suspenso, pobre Bella sale de una para entrar en otra, pobre Edward q tuvo que dejarla y marcharse, que creen q sucederá en el próximo capítulo… ¿será que el sultán la obligara a entregase a él? Hablando de otra cosa este fic está por terminar a lo mucho tendrá uno o dos capítulos más todo depende si decido o no hacer el próximo capítulo corto para q sean dos o largo para que sea uno uds que dicen? Acepto sugerencias y otra cosa es que tampoco tendrá epilogo si cambio de opinión les aviso…. Bueno me voy a ver si puedo comenzar con el primer capítulo de mi próxima historia. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews, por estar comentando y dando ánimo para seguir con el fic… besos nos leemos….**


	9. Felices Por Siempre

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

….

_**En el Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Un entumecimiento tomó su cuerpo cuando tuvo que aguantar el ritual de preparación para ser entregada a otro hombre otra vez. Cuando el eunuco masajeaba el aceite perfumado en su piel, sólo podía pensar en el toque de Edward, en sus manos deslizándose sobre ella, tentándola y despertándola. Las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos, aunque no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que le esperaba._

_Las horas se alejaban demasiado rápido, hasta que por fin fue el momento de encontrarse con el sultán. Vestida con costosa seda y joyas siguió al eunuco jefe mientras la guiaba a los aposentos del sultán. Su corazón se puso más pesado con cada paso._

_No puedo hacer esto__, pensaba desesperadamente, incluso la idea de aguantar el toque de otro hombre era imposible llevar __¿No sería mejor morir? __El sultán nunca la dejaría ir, de eso estaba segura._

_**Capitulo 8: Felices por Siempre…**_

Antes de que alcanzaran las habitaciones privadas del sultán, ella oyó el sonido de un grito y ruidosas voces. Fuera, el olor pesado de humo impregnó el aire, en la distancia logró divisar los edificios exteriores de madera ardiendo. Los esclavos se precipitaban por el patio, luchando con los cubos de agua para lograr sofocar las llamas. El eunuco jefe comenzó a correr.

—Venga… Debemos asegurarnos que el sultán esté a salvo –

Ella tropezó, pero el eunuco la arrastró avanzado. La muchedumbre luchaba para evacuar y los soldadostrataban de mantener el orden mientras el pesado humo rezumaba entre los muros. Bella vio su posibilidad para escapar entre todo el caos, desenganchó su brazo del eunuco y corrió hacia afuera. El aire era grueso por el humo, oscureciendo su visibilidad. Bella casi había alcanzado el jardín cuando una voz la llamó por su nombre, siguió su instinto y vio a un soldadoque corría hacia ella, con su espada curva en el cinturón. Aunque ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas él llegó hasta ella, cogiéndola por la cintura.

—No luches contra mí — advirtió él. La voz baja llamo su atención y ella reconoció los familiares ojos verdes del Príncipe Edward, disfrazado como un guardia real, él había enmascarado la parte inferior de su cara.

Bella se lanzó a sus brazos, agradecida porque había vuelto. Sin más discusión, lo siguió por los jardines, hacia el segundo patio donde el fuego estaba ardiendo. Corrieron el uno junto al otro hacia la puerta interior y casi lo habían alcanzado cuando oyeron los sonidos de alguien que se acercaba a caballo. El incendio se había extendido a las caballerizas y los esclavos trataban de evacuar los animales. Bella oyó los gritos de un semental que retrocedía ante el azote. Aunque Amir hubiera mejorado en los días que ella había estado con él, era todavía demasiado impulsivo y podría causar serio daño. Galopando con furia, él se liberó del esclavo, incapaz de contener su terror.

Edward tomó su mano y comenzaron a correr hacia el animal asustado. Amir galopaba hacia un grupo de las mujeres que se habían juntado fuera del harén, se habían agrupado juntas lejos de los hombres. La mayoría de ellas tenían la cara cubierta por el velo. Bella llamaba a Amir y sus piernas quemaban cuando ella corría, era como ver una pesadilla desde fuera, observando como el caballo cargaba contra ellas sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo. La princesa Rosalie estaba entre las mujeres, demasiado aterrorizada como para moverse. Bella llegó al lado de la princesa y la empujó fuera del camino, justo cuando Amir se encabritó con sus cascos en alto. Aunque su poder pudiera aplastarla, ella se quedó en su sitio.

_No tengas miedo_, ella le susurro al animal. _Oye mi voz y obedece_.

A pesar de los gritos y el humo, su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en el semental, él bajo sus cascos cuando la vio y Bella quitó su velo presentándose para que así él pudiera recordar su olor. Le habló y los tonos familiares de su voz parecieron aliviarlo, sus manos se movían a través de su cuello sensible, acariciándolo hasta que él recuperó el control. Edward la levantó sobre el caballo, mientras ella siguió tocando la melena del semental aliviándolo. El caballo no continuó negándose, ya que la obligación de obedecer Bella era demasiado fuerte. Despacio, entre los habitantes del palacio que escapaban, retomaron su camino hacia la puerta imperial, pero una fila de soldados estaban apostados en la salida con manos serenas sobre sus armas.

—Descubre tu cara— dijo una voz de mando detrás de ellos.

El sultán tenía a la princesa Rosalie a su lado. Temblando, Rosalie se aferró a su padre, Edward bajó la tela que ocultaba su rostro, se encontró con la mirada de su padre, y vio las escondidas emociones: la primera ira, y luego lamento, mezclada con tristeza.

—Has protegido a mi hija— dijo el sultán a Bella — a riesgo de tu propia vida, por eso te recompensare con tu libertad –

Bella se inclinó sobre el caballo, una sonrisa de agradecimiento sobre el rostro. Edward montaba detrás de ella, el don de la libertad de Bella era todo para él; entonces inclinó la cabeza en silencioso respeto hacia su padre.

— ¿Ella significa mucho para ti?— Preguntó Carlisle mientras Edward abrazaba a Bella entre sus brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza a su padre.

—Más que nada en mi provincia— Él sabía el riesgo de admitir la verdad, pero no podía dejarla ir. Su apretón fue más fuerte alrededor de la cintura de ella, como si pudiera protegerla de todo peligro.

Bella lo había apoyado en sus peores momentos, aun sabiendo que podría perder su propia vida, cuando habían sido amantes lo había tratado como a un hombre, no como a un príncipe. Sólo esperaba que quisiera quedarse con él, ahora que tenía la opción. Por un último momento él se inclinó ante su padre, parecía que los años pasaron entre ellos en un instante agridulce y cuando él levantó la cabeza una vez más, vio el perdón en los ojos de su padre. El sultán alzó la mano en señal de despedida y los guardias se separaron ante ellos. Edward mantuvo su mirada en su padre, sabiendo que era la última vez que volvería a ver a Carlisle, sin embargo, estaba agradecido por haber perdonado sus vidas.

Viajaron por varios kilómetros en la oscuridad hasta que llegaron a la posada donde Edward había dejado sus escoltas y sus pertenencias con anterioridad. A pesar de que Amir no era el caballo más fácil de controlar, el tacto de Bella lo había mantenido en calma durante el viaje. El jefe del establo prometió peinar al caballo y darle la mejor atención. Una vez que llegaron a la privacidad de su habitación, Edward extendió la mano y quitó la ropa exterior que le habían dado a Bella para que se cubriera, ella se apretó contra él apoyando su cara contra su pecho.

—Tenía miedo de que nunca volvería a verte –

—No iba a dejarte a merced de mi padre — Él le tomó la cara entre las manos, apoyando la frente sobre la de ella. No podía decir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero todo lo que quería era tenerla en sus brazos.

—Causaste el fuego, ¿verdad? – La expresión de él se volvió culpable.

—Uno de mis siervos lo hizo, no estaba previsto que se extendiera tan lejos — Antes de que pudiera recriminarle por ello agregó —Le dejé a mi padre un cofre de joyas en indemnización, no había demasiado daño — Él le tomó el rostro entre sus manos -Pero hubiera quemado el palacio si eso significaba conseguir sacarte –

Ella se levantó de puntillas y lo besó. Su boca sabía a toda la bondad en su interior, la valentía que admiraba en él.

—Tienes la libertad ahora— le susurró él contra la suave piel de su garganta —Puedes hacer lo que quieras –

Las manos de ella se movían debajo de su negro uniforme_, _levantándolo hasta que su pecho se mostró descubierto al contacto de ella.

—Lo que más deseaba, ya me lo concediste esta noche— ella se libró de su ropa, quitándose la túnicay la ropa interior hasta quedar desnuda delante de él.

Las manos de él se deslizaron por su piel pálida —Si quieres que te lleve con los beduinos, lo haré –

Bella llevó sus manos para desenredar su pelo, hasta que se derramó sobre sus hombros —No. Ya no pertenezco a ellos –

Durante mucho tiempo, había soñado con volver a las tiendas negras de su pueblo, había sufrido por la pérdida de su familia y seres queridos, pero ahora ella tenía a Edward. De alguna manera, él se había metido en sus sentimientos, en su corazón, y aunque él era un príncipe, no quería separarse de su lado. En el fondo, vio a un hombre de bien que valoraba las necesidades de los demás, por encima de la suya. Un hombre que la entendía, como nadie lo había hecho. Ella le tomó la mano y comenzó a llevarlo a la cama; tenía que estar con él, para demostrarle sus sentimientos y perderse en sus brazos.

—Espera— Edward caminó hasta abrir un pequeño cofre en el extremo de la habitación —Tengo algo para ti— Los ojos de él se volvieron perversos ocultando algo en su palma. Bella no podía ver lo que era al principio, pero cuando vio el collar de perlas se relajó. Él en una ocasión le pidió disculpas por no haberle dado sus rubíes o joyas.

—Tú no necesitas darme eso— murmuró ella guiándolo hacia abajo por un beso.

—Me estoy entregando a ti libremente, porque me preocupo por ti –

A la luz de solo una lámpara de aceite, él se quitó el resto de su ropa. Su piel era broncínea, sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando la guió a la cama. Con la mano, él hizo rodar el collar de perlas en el pezón, excitándola. Ella sonrió contra la boca de él, guiando sus caderas sobre las de ella. Ahora mismo, necesitaba reafirmar el vínculo que había entre ellos, entregándose a él. Pero Edward sustituyó las perlas por su boca, besando su pezón mientras dejaba las perlas ir todavía más abajo, pasando por el estómago, por encima de su monte de venus, a los pliegues íntimos que ya estaban mojados por él.

—Te extrañé— susurró ella pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de él, como si su cuerpo tuviera que aprender una vez más. A pesar de que ahora tenía su libertad, significaba todo compartirlo con él.

—Te necesito conmigo, Bella— dijo él —Quédate conmigo –

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron solemnes, por debajo de ellas sintió que se trataba de algo más que ser su concubina. Habló como si fuera su igual, como si ella fuera necesaria para su felicidad. Las palabras no eran una orden, sino una pregunta.

— No quiero estar con nadie más— susurró ella, inclinándose para besarlo otra vez.

Su mano se extendió entre sus piernas, y antes de que ella entendiera lo que él estaba haciendo, sus dedos fueron dentro de ella, guiando el collar de perlas en su interior. La sensación erótica de las bolas redondas y lisas fue impactante, más aún cuando él retiró sólo una parte de la cadena y utilizo una sola perla para dar masajes a su nudo de carne.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?— Suspiró ella, su cuerpo cada vez más caliente mientras él la acariciaba. Las paredes de su vientre se agarraron a las perlas y ella alargó la mano a su pene caliente, para tomar aquella carne de seda con fuerza en su mano.

—No son perlas para ponerse, mi princesa_— _susurró él con la boca caliente contra su garganta —Son perlas con la intención de darte placer— Él las sacó y ella contuvo el aliento ante la sensación —Voy a prepararte— dijo él —Preferiría que estés mojada cuando una mi cuerpo con el tuyo –

Mientras él la estimuló con la perla, ella trazó sus dedos alrededor de su erección, acariciando su longitud de terciopelo. Con ritmo, ella lo acarició, deleitándose cuando sus ojos se abrieron y él aumentó la presión de la perla contra su centro íntimo.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte— murmuró él a su oído —Esto es sólo el principio del placer que voy a darte cada noche –

Las palabras de él fueron un poderoso estimulante y junto con la presión de las perlas contra su carne sensible, fue demasiado de soportar. Abrió la boca cuando la ola de liberación se estrelló a través de ella, su núcleo en erupción por el éxtasis. Edward lentamente retiró el collar de perlas de su cuerpo. Él lo puso de nuevo en sus pechos, llevando su longitud caliente contra su sexo. Ella podía sentir la humedad de su excitación en las joyas frías provocando un dolor que hizo eco en su vientre. Mientras él jugó en sus pechos con las perlas, ella se quejaba por la necesidad. Su longitud, que presionaba tan cerca de su apertura, era gruesa y dura, y ella la quería más que nada dentro de ella. De repente Edward arrojó las perlas al suelo y se empujó dentro de ella. El movimiento la condujo a otro frenesí, su cuerpo lo apretaba, al igual que cuando ella tenía las perlas.

—Bella— dijo mientras la llenaba, levantando las caderas de ella —Ningún otro hombre te reclamará, excepto yo –

Ella no pudo detener el grito de asombro cuando él se retiró y entró en ella de nuevo —Nadie— prometió ella envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza para reunirse con él en cada embestida.

A medida que la llenaba, usando el cuerpo de él para contener una respuesta febril, ella se entregó al placer embriagador, respondiendo a gritos cuando el calor líquido de un espasmo la llenó. Edward continuó haciendo el amor con ella, acelerando el ritmo en contra de su calor húmedo hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció con su propia liberación. Después, él la abrazó, sus manos moviéndose sobre su piel como si fuera a marcarla como suya. Con su carne todavía dentro de ella, le susurró:

—No eres como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido— sus labios rozaron su garganta y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo —Mi reino no te importa ¿verdad? –

El aliento de él calentaba su piel y ella acarició su mejilla, mirándole a los ojos —Mi corazón es tuyo, Edward, ya sea que vivamos en un palacio o una tienda de campaña negra— lo único que le importaba era estar con él.

—Quédate conmigo, Bella. No como mi concubina, sino como mí amada esposa – él la besó de nuevo y su corazón se llenó de amor por sus palabras —Voy a cuidar de ti y te amo –

—Donde quiera que vayas, así lo haré — prometió ella y mientras ella yacía en sus brazos, no podía dejar de sonreír.

**FIN**

…**.**

**Bueno chicas esta historia llegó a su final, decidí hacerlo largo ya que varias chicas me hicieron saber su preferencia mediante reviews y mensajes privados y así solo me quedo con mi otra historia que es bastante larga, en este fic no tendrá epilogo como se habrán dado cuenta…. Una vez más les agradezco un montón a aquellas chicas que me apoyaron y me animaron a seguir subiendo los capítulos con sus alertas, sus favoritos y sus reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho mucho y son muy importantes para mí…. Me gustaría que se dieran una vueltica por mi otro fic "Pecados Inconfesables" que apenas está comenzando solo llevo un cap y esta semana espero poder subir el otro, ya como les había comentado al principio de esta historia, este es un fic basado en una novela llamada igualmente "inocente en el harén" escrita por Michelle Willingham, espero les haya gustado mucho así como a mí, bueno sin más me despido por el momento y nos leemos próximamente en mi otro fic… besos cuídense**


End file.
